Kissing in the rain
by kimber light
Summary: Three days before her wedding, Bella's fiance cheats on her and it leaves her broken. Her friends think it will be good for her to get away for a few weeks, so that the drama over the cancelled wedding, can die down. Even though she has her friends, she still feels like a big part of her heart is missing until she meets Edward. Can he make her whole again?
1. Chapter 1

Three days to go until the rest of my life, until my happily ever after. The venue was booked, the food chosen, the center pieces and flowers colour coordinated with the table setting, the cake was big and beautiful and my dress was waiting for me at my mothers house for safe keeping, and so that Mike wouldn't be tempted to look at it before the big day. Mike was the perfect guy and I couldn't have been more excited to get married and start our life together. Mike was good to me and he could provided for me, he was sweet and romantic and thoughtful and I just couldn't help falling in love with him, even if at first I didn't like him when we had first meet in freshman year of collage. It took two years for him to convince me to go on a date with him and we have been together for three years now.

I had a little skip in my step as I walked up the stairs to my apartment, that would become ours the second we got married. I was supposed to be working late tonight, working on a huge account, but we had finished early and I wanted to surprise him by coming home and giving him a little something, just because. He was after all, always doing stuff like that to me. I unlocked the front door and found comfort in the soft chiming noise my keychain made as I twisted the key in the lock. I pushed the door open and stepped through the thresh hold, and I couldn't help the smiled that had been a permeate fixture on my face for the last few days.

"Mike" I called out but didn't get a answer, I checked the kitchen, bathroom and his office but didn't find him in any of those areas "Mike" I called out again but still I didn't get a reply. I walked up the stairs slowly taking my time and smiling at the pictures of us on the walls and found the idea of adding little faces identical to our own, with either my chestnut brown hair and mikes blue eyes or his blue eyes and blonde hair, exciting. As I got closer to our room I could hear soft music playing and assumed thats why he couldn't hear me, but why would he be in our room listening to music and not down stairs and I was answered by the soft feminine moans coming from the other side of the door, I rolled my eyes and laughed a little. He was watching his, so called secret stash of porn, which I didn't mind just as long as he didn't stray from me.

I put on my best mock angry face and pushed the bedroom door opened and paused when my eyes fell over the scene in front of me. Everything looked the same as I had left it this morning except I hadn't left my fiancé at the bottom of a red haired woman while she ride him like a fucking cowboy, and my smiled fell from my face. I let the door open with a loud bang that made them both jump and look at me, the red head looked surprised and embarrassed while Mike looked like he saw a ghost, I turned away from the scene just in time to see mike push the girl off so she landed on the bed. I walked out of the room and down the stairs, I heard him calling after me but I didn't want to hear what he had to say, I just needed to get out of there.

"Bella!" he yelled and grabbed hold of my arm. I twirled around and slapped him so hard it stung my hand and a few seconds latter four red lines started to form on his face, it didn't make me feel any better to see those four red lines appear. He let go of my arm and I felt the tears start to fall down my face as I took a step away from him. I grabbed my bag and keys and turned away from him again "Bella please" he called to me, down the passage way but I ignored him and flinched when I heard the sound of his fist hitting the wall and his pained scream, I almost turned back to see if he was ok, angry at myself that I would even care about what happened to him after what I just saw but I couldn't help, that even though my heart was broken I still loved him. I ran the rest of the way to my car and jumped in speeding off towards the one place I knew I could find comfort. My eyes were blurry and puffy by the time I knocked on the shinny black door of my best friends house. I was shaking all over and I just wanted to collapse on the spot and melt into the floor. The door swung open and there stood Rosalie in a white apron and a smudge of cake flour on her face, her blonde hair was in a high ponytail and her blue eyes sparkled with the same excitement that were present in mine a half hour ago, she was just as happy as I was when I told her I was getting married, and she was more than happy to offer to help plan everything, as well as my bachelorette party, which was tonight and probably why she was covered in flour.

She took one look at me and the smile she was wearing fell from her face as I fell in to her open arms, once again letting the tears stream down my face, she rubbed my hair and shushed my while leading me in to her house and in to the lounge, where she sat us down and she just held me in her arms.

"Bella sweetie what happened" she asked when I calmed down a bit. I pulled away but she kept my hands in hers and offered me a tissue that appeared out of nowhere.

"Mike... he..." I couldn't get the words out, I didn't want to believe that it was true and speaking the truth out loud would make it real. Rose made a breathing gesture at me and I did as she said and started over again. "He cheated on me" I looked down at our hands and felt her go ridged for a second before she relaxed her body and I felt the tears fall down my face again.

"Oh Bella" she said and moved closer to me so she could hold me in her arms and comfort me, and I did feel comfort but I was still feeling so broken and hurt. She held me for a few seconds more before carrying on "what happened?" she asked and I contemplated on how I would tell her what I saw, if I should just tell her the basics of the whole story or just tell her it doesn't matter and whats done is done. In the end I just decided to start at the beginning.

"i come home early because I wanted to surprise him, when I got there he wasn't down stairs and so I called out but he didn't answer, when I got to the room the door was closed and there was music playing" I paused and cursed myself for being so stupid "I then heard moaning and thought he was just watching porn again, like the poor naïve girl I am. I opened the door and there they were on my bed. I don't even know who the woman is, all I know is that she had reddish hair." I finished and held my tears back this time but was unsuccessful when they started to fall again. Rose pulled me into her arms again and held me "what am I going to do Rose. I mean it's only three days until the wedding that's obviously not going to happen now" I cried

"If I ever see him again I will kill him." she spat and I looked up to see her angry face. the front door opened and closed and in came Alice, with about three different bags over flowing with party decorations.

"Ok I got all the stuff you asked for but we better hurry before Bella..." she looked up and saw the two of us sitting on the couch with tears streaming down my face and Rose looking very pissed off at everything "what happened?" she asked and let the bags drop to the floor and walked over to us and sat in front of us on the coffee table. Her grey eyes searching for answers.

"Mike cheated" Rose answered when I didn't and Alice looked shocked for a second before her face became angry and her grey eyes turned in to storm clouds like they did when she was angry, if she could I'm pretty sure lighting would shoot out of them.

"He did what" she screamed "With who"

"i don't know who it was, and I didn't have time to ask questions before I went running out the door" I said and l sunk into the couch wishing it would swallow me whole. "I slapped him by the way" I said randomly and they both looked at me waiting for more "yeah, he grabbed my arm trying to stop me and I turned around and slapped him" I finished and stared blankly at the painting on the wall, the different colours merging into one. I wished I could slap him again and again until I got all of my anger out and there was nothing left of the heart break he had caused me. "I have to call the wedding off now, I have to tell two hundred people that 'oh no, its been canceled because Mike is a lying cheating son of a bitch', at least his family paid for the entire thing" I finished and I all of a sudden really needed a drink. All our friends and family were going to find this out and it was embarrassing.

"Don't worry about that, we will take care of everything" Rose said and Alice nodded "first we need to cancel tonight, Alice could you get on that" Rose asked and Alice simply got out her phone and started making calls. "don't tell them why though, tell them Bella got sick" she added "second your staying here until this is all sorted out, ill make all the necessary calls in the morning" she said plaining everything out "go take a shower" she ordered and pushed me upstairs and into her bedroom she handed me a pair of her pj's bottoms and a shirt that were a few sizes to big.

"You don't have to do this, I can stay at a hotel" I said and she rolled her eyes and pushed me towards the bathroom

"You don't have any clothes with you and I wont let you go back to your place until he is gone, so your staying, no arguments" she said like her word was finale and left me alone in the bathroom to strengthen that. I sat down on the toilet seat and looked around, it was so familiar to me but I felt like a stranger and I felt alone, I knew I had Rose and Alice but I still felt alone, neither of them had gone through this and I just felt useless and defeated. I wanted to kill Mike and slap the stupid woman until she went mad but I was still in love with him and that just made me hurt more. What had I done wrong, what reason had I given him to cheat on me. He didn't seam unhappy and it wasn't like I was holding out on him, and yet he still cheated on me, I don't think you cheat on someone you claim to love and does this mean that he didn't love me to begin with.

I stayed in the bath, curled up into a tight ball, for about half an hour and cried until the water turned cold. I wrapped myself up in a towel and sunk to the floor leaning against the side of the bath and looked down at me left hand, that still housed the ring Mike had given me, a promise of our future, he had said and I almost laughed. If this was the future he wanted for us then I didn't want it but when I removed the ring something felt wrong, like a part of me was missing. I put it back on and felt tears fall down my face again, I don't think I have ever cried so much in my life, not when my mom left, not when my gran died, i was never as broken as I was right now. I don't know how long I just sat there crying for but it must have been a while because someone started knocking at the door,

"Bella?" it was Rose but I ignored her "are you ok?" she called but I just sat there in silence, I didn't want to move. I heard muffled speaking on the other side and then the door opened and in came Rose followed by Alice. "oh Bella" Rose exclaimed and come rushing over to me and picked me up from the floor with Alice's help, and dragged me to the room where they set me on the bed, Rose went back into the bathroom and Alice held me while I cried. She come out a second later with the clothes I hadn't put on and made me stand up, she first got me into some underwear and then put my legs one by one through the pants and then removed the towel from around my torso and replaced it with a shirt. They then lead me out of the room and down stairs were I could smell pizza and something strong like wine.

I sat on the couch and some one threw a blanket over me and handed me a full glass of a rich red liquid, I didn't even think before I swallowed the whole thing in a few gulps and held the empty glass in my hand and ignored the food Rose pushed at me.

"You have to eat something" Alice said with a sad look on her face but I wouldn't touch the food and eventually it was taken away from me. Rose was looking at me expectantly and Alice sat next to me stroking my hair like she normally did when I was upset. The more I thought about it the more and more I got upset and the more I wanted to scream and shout and kick Mike in the balls. I wasn't feeling sad anymore but rather pissed at him, I wasn't good enough for him and instead of coming to me and breaking up with me he thought it would be ok to propose to me and then cheat on me. In what universe was that right. I looked at Rose and she took one look at my face and made herself comfortable before I snapped.

"How the fuck could he do that to me, three days before our fucking wedding. Who does that! Does he even care what kind of emotional stress this is going to put me in. I was in love with him, I was willing to live the rest of my life with him and he goes and throws that all down the drain. I was going to let him put his name on the apartment I paid for, so that it would be ours. And thank fuck I didn't do that or I would be screwed right now!"i finished and by the time I was done Rose was smiling at me and Alice was trying to hold back laughter. "its not funny" I accused them and glared at them, which only made Alice burst out laughing and so did Rose, I tried to glare at them but it didn't work and I ended up laughing with them but then my laughs turned into crying and Rose and aAice were on either side of me. Holding me and telling me to let it all out, when I was finally done crying, for I what I hoped was the last time tonight, I stayed there in the cocoon of their arms.

"was I not good enough for him?" I asked no one in particular and felt Rose tighten her arms around me and Alice stroked my head that was on her shoulder. "did I do something wrong"

"You didn't do anything wrong Bella, and if Mike had the urge to cheat on you then he doesn't deserve to have you." Alice said and kissed the top of my head like a mother would when she comforted a daughter "you were good enough, he just wanted more" she said and Rose nodded, agreeing with her.

We all turned when we heard the front door open and close and the deep voice of Rose's husband Emmet floated through the house.

"Rose! I know i'm not supposed to be here but I just wanted to drop my tux off" he came into the lounge and stopped when he saw us sitting on the couch "I thought the girls would be here by now" he said and looked around, expecting to see decorations and getting nothing but the three of us sitting on a couch with pizza and a bottle of wine in front of us on the coffee table.

"you wont be needing you tux anytime soon Em" I said and his brown eyes were confused, if you didn't know any better, you would say me and emmet were brother and sister, we had the same brown eyes and chest nut hair, but even though we weren't related he treated me like I was his little sister.

"why?"

"The wedding is off" I said and he walked over to us and like alice did, sat on the coffee table, only he had to move some stuff to make space.

"Why" he asked but I didn't get a chance to answer him when there was a loud knock on the front door, emmet looked at rose who just shrugged her shoulders and looked in the direction of the door. Emmet got up to check who it was and come back a second later, his face a mix a surprise and shock

"It's Mike"


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any characters relating to the twilight series, I do own my ideas and am proud of them.**

**Please excuse any mistakes. **

"Its Mike"

"Mike?!" Rose asked and looked at me, whether to see if I was ok or just because she was surprised that he had shown up here, I would never know. I wasn't sure how to feel about Mike being here, my heart was pulling me into different directions and my brain was trying to rationalize with the part that wanted to run out of here and into his arms and take him back. If I had a choice between reliving today or letting it go on the way it was I don't know which I would choose, if I hadn't walked in on Mike and that woman today, would I have just caught him in the act later, after we were married or would he have given up that side of his life to live a long happy one with me. I wanted to know what he had to say to me but at the same time I wasn't ready to talk to him and I think Rose could see this when she looked into my eyes and saw my panic but she was waiting for me to say something, not wanting to speak for me herself.

"Yeah Mike, he said he wanted to talk to Bella" Emmet continued and looked at us, a little confused "what am I missing?" he asked but he looked at me when he did, this was my news and mine alone to tell him and he knew that and if I was being honest I didn't want someone I considered to be my older brother, to find out about this through someone else even if it was from my best friend.

"I don't want to talk to him" I hissed and looked around Emmet and towards the front door which appeared to be closed and I thanked what ever god there was that Emmet had the scene not to let Mike into the house, if he had come in I don't know what I would be doing right now. I looked at Rose and then back at Emmet "not now."

"What did he do" Emmet asked and I could hear the irritation at not knowing what was going on seep into his voice and I had the strong urge to tell him but not while Mike was still outside. Emmet had a reputation of having a short temper and while he might not lose it as often as he did when we were in high school he still lost it, especially when it come down to me and Rose and even Alice since he was so protective of us, and it got worse when we landed up being the only woman in his life when his mother died a few years ago in an accident, ever since then he took his friend, big brother and husband duties towards the three of us very seriously.

"I'll tell you later but will you please just get rid of him" I pleaded and by the look on Emmets face I knew he had already agreed to do it before he could actually say he would "thank you" I said and leaned back into the couch and watched Emmet walk to the front door and heard it close behind him. I brought my knees up to my chest in an attempt to hold myself together but it didn't stop the tears from streaming down my face. I was just about to say ask Rose if I could get a glass of water or something stronger when I heard Mike's voice come from out side and he didn't sound happy or very sober, I flinched slightly when I realised he had been drinking. I looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it had been close to five since I walked in on him. I felt angry at him then, for being drunk but still I wouldn't go out there to talk to him, to see him.

"I want to talk to my fiancé man" Mike shouted and I flinched again. "so move aside" he finished and I heard Emmets muffled voice trying to reason with Mike but he would have non of it "Bella! I know you can hear me" he called out and I closed my eyes against his desperate calls "baby please I just want to talk" he called out again and I just sunk into Rose's side where she held me close and stroked my hair and whispered that I was going to be fine and that everything was going to be just fine.

"Mike she doesn't want to talk to you" Emmet said his voice rising slightly so that we could hear him now and I heard rose groan.

"i'm not leaving until I see Bella" Mike protested and I was just about to stand up when Rose beat me to it and moved quickly to the door, I heard to open and then close with a loud slam, I looked at Alice and she just shrugged her shoulders and took my hand in hers, the light caught the diamond's in the ring that was still on my finger and it sparkled against my skin, great here come the tears again. Alice noticed me looking at it and covered it with her free hand and smiled at me. Rose would have taken the thing off my finger but Alice knew that I wasn't ready for that step just yet, maybe when it sunk in a little more but not now.

"Listen here you arrogant piece of shit" I heard Rose's voice float through the front door and find it's way to us " you either willing get off my property or I will call the cops on your sorry ass and you wont have a choice" I could have laughed at that very second if I wasn't to depressed with my life.

"Well... thats Rose for you" Alice said and I couldn't help but smile even if I couldn't laugh. The front door opened and closed a few minutes after Rose's threat and the couple come walking back into the lounge. Rose looked pissed and Emmet just looked confused but he wasn't surprised that Rose had snapped at Mike like that, it was just who she was and that's one of the many reasons he had married her.

"Will you please tell me what's going on now" Emmet asked looking at me again when Rose had taken her seat next to me again and he had found the place on the coffee table.

"Is he gone" I asked and he nodded his head and the amount of relief and pain that hit me was overwhelming and I just started crying again. I hated crying and I was so sick of my confusing emotions, they were making me dizzy. I couldn't decide if I was sad or angry and it pissed me off. Emmet put his hands on my knees and I was forced to look into his eyes. For so many years I had found comfort in them but right now they just reminded me of why I needed to be comforted. I forced myself to stop crying and whipped the tears away, I smiled pathetically at him. Alice put her arm around my shoulders and Rose grabbed my hands like Alice had been doing a earlier.

"So um..." I paused not sure what would be the right way to tell him, I really didn't want to go over the details again and if he wanted to know more Rose could fill him in later I just had to tell him and be done with it. " Mike... he cheated on me" I said and he seemed to be frozen in time, his face then changed to shock and I shrugged my shoulders and sniffed, his face then went angry and I could see in his eyes that he wasn't just angry but fucking pissed off.

"He did what!" he exclaimed and jumped up glaring at nothing and then heading for the front door, I was a little startled by his reaction and Rose was giving him her signature 'are you stupid look' not that he noticed it anyway.

"What are you going to do" Rose called out but she didn't get an answer "really Emmet don't be so dramatic, I don't need to be bailing your ass out of jail tonight on charges of assault!" he still wasn't listening to her and I heard him grab his keys and open the front door, Rose rolled her eyes and sighed "Emmet Cedric McCarthy, you get your big ass back in this house or your sleeping on the couch for the rest of the month" I gigged at her threat which seemed to make her smile as well and Alice bust out laughing. A second later the front door closed and Emmet threw his keys back into the bowl at the front door and came back into the lounge looking a little less pissed off but the anger was still there.

"Cedric" Alice laughed and when I turned to look at her she was on the verge of crying. "your... second name... is.. Cedric" she gasped out and Emmet glared at her and shock his head not finding her funny at all. He hated his middle name and Rose knew it, but Emmet also knew if she used his full name, like she just did, he was in a whole shit load of trouble.

"Yeah haha very funny Alice" he said and crossed his arms across his chest but I could see he was trying to hold back a smile of his own. I just smiled at them and felt very tired all of a sudden, another reason to hate crying I always landed up feeling so brained. Emmet sat on the single couch across from us and rolled his eyes but when he looked at Rose his eyes softened and I looked away.

As much as I loved them and was grateful that they were here for me I needed to be by myself for a while so that I could think things over, so I excused myself and made my way up stairs to the guest bedroom where I normally stayed when I came here. The second my head hit the pillow and the light was out I started crying and feel asleep like that, clutching one of the extra pillows to my chest for dear life.

When Bella was up the stairs and out of eat shoot I looked back at Alice and Emmet with sad eyes. I had never seen her like this in my life and it was understandable but I was worried about her. She had gone though a lot of shit in her life and she stayed strong through it all but now it was like she just came crumbling down after so many years of being so strong.

"iIm worried about her" I said and Emmet rubbed his eyes with his hands like he was trying to clear his head, I cold tell he was still pissed and while it should piss me off that he was so protective of Bella it didn't, I knew that there was nothing between the two of them and that there never would be, its just that they shared a close bond and that bond made them more like brother and sister than it made them friends. I actually had Bella to thank for me and Em being together so he could be as protective of her as he wanted to be.

"So am I. I've never seen her so upset before" Alice said and it seemed we were having the same thoughts. "I just cant believe he would do that. He seemed so..." she trailed off not sure how to finish the sentence and I scoffed at it .

"Yeah I also thought he was mister golden boy" I said and rolled my eyes. I could think of a few places where I would love to shove my brand new six inch hells into said golden boy, but that would just have to wait.

"If I ever see him again" Emmet said and I could see he was working himself up again but I stopped him with one stern look that spoke volumes as to what I would do if he went over board again. I had so much to do for tomorrow. I had to cancel the church, the reception venue, the florist and the caterer, I would leave Bella to tell her parents that the wedding was off and I would email the rest of the wedding party that the wedding was off due to 'unforeseen circumstances' and if the fact that Mike had cheated on Bella spread around so be it, the asshole deserved whatever he had coming to him. I could only imagine how pissed his mother was going to be. That woman adored Bella and considered her more of a daughter than she considered Mike a son. Hell it was like he was marrying into his own family.

I could just tell though that all of this was going to put a lot of emotional and physical strain on Bella and it would pain me to see my best friend in so much pain and then an idea popped into my head.

"We need to get Bella out of the city for a few weeks" I said and Emmet and Alice both gave me the same, 'what are you talking about looks' "it would be good for her, to get away from all of this, just until all the drama dies down. I have the family house near the lake so we could all go" I smiled at them and Alice nodded her head ,seeing what I was seeing but Emmet didn't look so convinced.

"We could pull a Sexy in the City on her. Only it wont be Spain and she hasn't paid for the whole thing" Alice offered and I liked that way she thought, Emmet on the other hand looked so confused it was cute.

"Exactly!"

"I'm in" Alice said and I turned towards my loving husband and gave him my puppy dog face, he actually did try this time before eventually giving into me with a sigh and a slight roll of his eyes followed by a small smile that graced his lips. Oh how I loved those lips of his.

"Fine ok" he said and I broke out into a huge smiled and hopped up and down in my seat and Alice giggled at me. "but please don't go over board and you have to give Bella time to heal on her own don't push her" he said and it was my turn to roll my eyes and smile.

"Deal"


	3. author's note

Author Note.

Im sorry this chapter is so late but I've been buried under a pile of college work and have only gotten a chance to work on the story recently.

Im posting this separate to the chapter because I don't like posting my chapters with author notes.

The fourth chapter should be up soon but you never know.

To everyone who reviewed followed and favoured you guys are totally awesome and your support on the story is what keeps me going and i'm not just saying that. If you have any suggestions or criticism please don't be shy to tell me.

Love

Kimber light


	4. Chapter 3

"Bella?" Rose called from the other side of the door and I just curled up under my blankets, preparing to just lay here until I was numb and all the pain was washed washed away "Are you awake" she called again but I didn't answer her. I hadn't slept most of the night and I was seriously tired from crying my eyes out as well, and now all I wanted to do was sleep.

There was a commotion on the other side of the door and it sounded like rose was arguing about something with either Alice or Emmet, I couldn't really tell, five minutes later my door creaked open and I heard someone walk towards my bed and sit down next to me. I could tell it was Rose because the bed didn't dip as much as it would have if Emmet was sitting there. I turned around so that I was laying on my back and staring up at the blank celling, it reminded me about my life.

"Are you ok" she asked and I looked at her, my eyes were probably blood shot and puffy.

"Not really" I answered her and then sat up bringing my knees to my chest. "I keep thinking about it, about him" I felt more tears wanting to come and I pushed them down, I didn't feel like crying anymore, I didn't feel like hurting. I just wanted the pain to go away and every memory I had of Mike to go away with it. "What did I do wrong" I asked as I looked into her eyes and found that they were sad and angry.

"You didn't do anything wrong Bella, you were the best thing to ever happen to him and he gave you up so he is the wrong one not you" she said and climbed into the bed with me, she put her arm around my shoulder's and rested my head on her. We stayed like that for a moment longer while I just thought about what she said. Up until now I had been blaming myself for Mike cheating on me, saying that I hadn't tried hard enough or I didn't love him enough but I didn't stop to think that maybe it was all his fault. Maybe he was the one that didn't love me enough but it still felt like I had done something wrong.

"It still hurts" she squeezed my shoulders and I took a deep breath, I wondered when I had gotten so insecure. I was stronger than this I was better. But here I was blaming myself for a failed relationship and crying in my best friends arms.

"Who wants food" Emmet walked in a second later with a tray full of food and what smelled like hot chocolate. He had a huge grin on his face that was so familiar and comforting it made me smile as well. As long as I had these people in my life I would be fine, I don't know what I would do without them. He walked over to the bed and set the tray over my lap and I laughed at the amount of food that was on it. It was enough to fed the three of us. "so we have toast and fruit, some doughnuts, eggs scrambled, the way you like them, theres yoghurt and strawberries and then finally and nice big cup of hot chocolate with a hand full of marshmallows to top" he sounded so excited as he went on with his list that I could help but smile at him.

"Emmet I said get her something to eat not the whole kitchen." Rose sighed and I chuckled which made her laugh. Sometimes her husband was like a big excited man child, but I think thats what she loved about him the most.

"I didn't know what she felt like" Emmet smiled and stole a doughnut from the tray before getting out of the room when Rose tried t hit him. I looked down at the tray and felt like a pig just looking at it.

"Is Alice still here" I asked and looked at Rose who was laughing at the door where Emmet had just disappeared through.

"Yes, she's down stairs"

"Have you guys eaten yet" I asked her and she smiled. We called Alice up to the room and made a nest of blankets and pillows on the floor and set the tray in the middle of us and turned the tv on. We stayed like that for most of the day while Emmet brought us food and whatever we needed. He didn't mind being a slave for the day and he took his duties very seriously. At one point he come up to the room so much I told him to just stay so he made himself comfortable between myself and rose and Alice sat on my other side.

"Rose?" I asked when we had grown bored of the tv and where just lying on the floor in comfortable silence. Rose had her head resting on Emmets stomach and I had my head on Roses stomach and Alice layed beside me with a pillow under her head, it felt like college all over again, when we would get together in someones dorm room and just chill on a Friday night.

"mmm"

"Have you sent notifications out that the wedding is cancelled" I asked and she went tense for a second but relaxed.

"I did them last night, I also cancelled with the planner and she will be notifying the florist venue and caterer that everything is to be cancelled" my heart broke a little bit more but at the same time I felt relived that everything was taken care of and I wouldn't have to do it myself. I wonder what everyone was saying, if they were saying anything at all, the only one I had to tell personally was my dad but I took care of that this morning when I called him after we ate. To say he was pissed off was an understatement, he was ready to get his gun and hunt Mikes ass down, he actually gave the phone to my step mother while he searched for his gun and car keys. I would have laughed if he wasn't being so serious. Sue had to calm him down and when he did he apologised to both of us.

"Well at least that's done" I said and looked up at the celling.

"Bella?" Rose asked and I looked up at her. She looked kind of nervous.

"Yes"

"We were thinking..." she was cut off by Emmet before she could finish what she wanted to say.

"They were thinking I was just dragged into it" he said and Rose glared up at him.

"WE. Were thinking that maybe you should get out of town for a while"

"Why?" I looked at them confused, why would I need to get out of town.

"Well we thought that you would like to get out of town for a while, until the whole wedding drama dies down" I pushed my self off of Rose so that I was sitting in front of them. Wedding drama?

"Why would I want to get out of town because of the wedding" they looked at each other and then back at me but before any of them could answer the door bell rang and emmet was the first one up.

"I'll go get that" and he rushed out of the room. I turned my attention to Alice and Rose who were just sitting there looking at me.

"We thought it would be good for you to take a vacation, get your head around the whole thing and help you move on a little" Alice said finally "we thought it would be fun"

"Fun? Guys my wedding was cancelled its not like I just found out that I have cancer." I looked at them seriously " sure its going to hurt for a while but I can get on with my life as I move on as well, I don't need to put everything on hold just because of one man"

"We were just thinking that it would be good for you" Rose said defensively and glared at me

"Good for me, how would running away from my problems be good for me" before either of them could answer me we heard a loud bang coming from down stairs. Like emmet had fallen to the floor or dropped something. We then heard loud grunting and what sounded like muffled swearing. "what the hell" I looked at Rose and Alice and then got up from the floor and went to go see what Emmet was up to, what we saw was a shock and a half.

Emmet had Mike in a head lock and Mike was trying to bring his elbow up into emmet's Groin. "Stop!" I shouted at them but they didn't, Emmet was trying to move Mike out of the front door but he was trying very hard to stay inside. I rushed down stairs and was about to jump on them when Rose held me back and I was reduced to just screaming at them. "stop" but they still wouldn't or Mike wouldn't, I could tell Emmet was trying to pull away but Mike just kept going for him.

"Mike! Stop" I eventually shouted and he looked up at me and stopped struggling with Emmet, who then let mike fall to the floor so that he was staring up at me. "what the hell is going on"

"He wouldn't let me in" Mike glared at Emmet and he met the glare with his own.

"My house asshole, my rules" Emmet said but he didn't move away from Mike and towards Rose like I knew he wanted to, he probably stayed there incase Mike tried anything else. Mike got to his feet and started to reach for me but when I took a step back he stopped and his eyes filled with hurt.

"I just want to talk to you" he said in a soft voice and Rose looked at me, I nodded slightly and looked at Emmet. This was going to have to happen wether I liked it or not and I had to be alone, I couldn't have Rose piping up in the middle of the conversation about what an asshole he is or what a huge mistake he had made because all that would result in is a huge argument and I wasn't in the mood for that shit.

"Ok" I said and Emmet frowned at me "I'll be fine" I smiled at him and he nodded his head and walked over to Rose.

"We'll wait in the kitchen" he said and grabbed Rose's hand but she stopped him and looked at me.

"i'm not leaving her alone" I gave Emmet a look and he could see that I wanted to do this alone and he nodded his head and smiled at me.

"She'll be fine. Come on lets go" he started to lead her away into the kitchen and Alice followed behind them, giving me an encouraging smile as she went. I turned to Mike who was standing awkwardly in the hallway, the area around his right eye was a little red and I wondered if Emmet had punched him, if so it was going to bruise in about an hour and I don't know how I felt about that. It was like I wanted to see him hurt but at he same time I didn't want to see him in pain. My heart was ripping me in two and I hated it.

I walked into the lounge and took a seat on the single couch so he wouldn't get the idea of sitting next to me, because I knew he would. He took the seat in front of me instead and it made us look at each other. It looked like he hadn't slept in a while or showered but i'm pretty sure I didn't look any better, his blue eyes were sad but hopeful and it made me want to cry. He had looked at me so many times with those blue eyes of his, I had fallen in love with them and the man that they belonged to, I used to see the future we had together when I looked into his eyes, but now all I saw when I looked into them was him with the red head.

"I'm so sorry Bella" he said after a while of silence and I was forced to look at him again. "what I did was wrong and stupid, and it was a moment of weakness, but that doesn't mean you had to call off our wedding"

"Yes it did" I frowned at him, there were no trace on his face that he was joking about what he just said. "you cheated on me Mike"

"I know but we could have moved past that, Bella I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I don't want to let one stupid mistake get in the way of that" I couldn't believe what he was saying. He wanted me to forgive him and to turn the other check, to forget about what he had done.

"Its all ready in the way, this isn't some fight that can be fixed over couples therapy. You betrayed me, two days before our wedding. We were going to spend the rest of our lives together, build a family together."

"And that is still possible"

"No it's not" I could feel the tears start to fall down my face again "you gave that up when you got into bed with the wrong woman. I love you Mike I do, but when I look at you I see her and I don't want that, I don't want a relationship where I see you with another woman every day even when she's not there, when I look at you I'm supposed to be seeing our future together and I don't" I was struggling to keep my voice level now and the image in front of me was becoming blurry because of all the crying.

"So thats it then, your going to give up on a three year relationship because of one mistake" he asked and I had to take a deep breath before answering him.

"Yes" I said simply and he nodded his head and got up from where he was seated. I closed my eyes as he walked past me and I tired to keep the tears back. There was a small part of me that wanted to turn around and tell him not to leave, to tell him to hold me in his arms until the pain went away but how dose someone take that hurt away when they are the one that caused it in the first place.

"I'm always going to love you Bella" he said from right behind me and a few minutes later I heard the door open and shut. I opened my eyes after that I let out the breath I was holding and I just couldn't stop crying, it was becoming hard to breath, to make sense of what was going on around me. I felt strong arms wrap around my body and lift me up so that I was sitting on Emmets lap.

"It hurts so much" I cried into his shoulder and he held me closer, like a big brother would do to his little sister who just hurt herself on the play ground, only this wasn't a scraped knee and it would take more than a plaster to fix me up.

"I know it does" he whispered in my ear "but your going to get through this and we will be here with you every step of the way" I finally calmed down after a few minutes and my crying stopped, I thought about what Rose and Alice had said about going away and how it might help me to move on, and maybe they were right.

"Emmet"

"Yes sis"

"Take me away from this place"


	5. note

I know I'm the worst for not updating in such a long time, but writers block is a serious thing and it sucks, plus school is keeping me super busy with at least five assignments due every week, but onward and upward, and to say sorry for not updating I have the next six chapters written and all I have to do it polish and edit them.

Hope you like the next chapter

Kimber light


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Green, green and more green, I didn't know where Rose Alice and Emmet were taking me but I did know that it took about six hours to get there and it was surrounded by trees, but if I was being honest with myself it did look familiar and I just couldn't put the memory to the place.

After Mike had visited the day before and I broke down I gave into Rose's request of getting me out of the city to get my mind off of the whole wedding thing and to help me get over Mike. I knew it was wrong to run away from my problems but maybe right now running was the best thing. I needed time to get over Mike and to find out who I was without him and I couldn't be doing that if he could pop up at Rose's house at any hour or even at the apartment after he moved out, which I hoped he was currently doing after Rose and Emmet went over there to get my clothes and told him that I wanted him out of there in a month, which was how long this little vacation was.

I was also happy to find out that Rose Emmet and Alice had taken time off work to come with me, their main reason was that they didn't want me to be alone but I knew they also didn't want me to just sit around in my room all day and do nothing at all because that's what I would have done.

"So where exactly are we going" I asked when the seventh hour went by and we were still surrounded by trees on all sides. I was so sick of being in this car and my ass was starting to loose feelings.

"You really don't know do you" Rose asked and I glared at her head rest.

"You didn't exactly give any clues. I mean, you'll see is hardly something to go by" I complained and Emmet laughed from the driver's seat and Rose shock her head, Alice was sitting with me in that back but she was sound asleep with her head on a pillow and her feet tucked up under her. She was lucky that she could sleep so soundlessly in cars, I normally closed my eyes and tried to sleep but the most I could get was half an hour.

"I know it was a while ago but really Bella" just as she said that there was a sign that come up saying 'welcome forks lake' and I suddenly knew where we were. I had come here once with Rose and her family at the end of senior year, before we went off to college. Her family owned a lake house here and she thought it would be a good idea if we came here to relax and she was right. It was one of the best times of my life. I smiled at the sign and then turned to look at Rose who had turned in her set to look at me.

"You are brilliant" I told her, the smile on my face genuine as I looked at her. She laughed and flicked her hair over her shoulder dramatically like the drama queen I know she is

"I know" I laughed at her and pushed my knee into the back of her seat and she gave me the finger in return. It took another ten minutes to get to the house after we drove through the town, the streets were busy and there was a sign up saying that there was some kind of food and music festival that would be going for the rest of the week.

We drove into the large property and Emmet come to a stop in front of the house; it was just like I remembered it. I shoved Alice gently to wake her up, she mumbled something I couldn't catch and when I shoved her again she snapped her head up quickly and I couldn't help but laugh as her pillow hair.

"Are we there" she asked in a hoarse voice and I laughed again. She looked so cute with her barely open eyes and short spiky hair sticking out everywhere.

"Yip" Rose said as she got out of the car and Emmet followed behind her, they walked to the back and opened the boot. I looked at Alice and smiled before getting out of the car myself and going to help with the bags.

"Uh guys I need to pee" Alice spoke up suddenly and we all looked up to see her standing at the open car door looking a little uncomfortable. She was asleep on the last stop we made and we didn't want to wake her up, so it didn't surprise me that she needed to use the bathroom.

"I'll show her" I said and put the bag I was holding down on the floor and grabbed her hand. We walked towards the front of the house and I bent down and looked under a loose stone where I knew a spare key was hidden. I unlocked the front door and took a step inside. The house was huge and the whole back side of it was made of glass so that it over looked the lake, and there were no walls dividing the whole first floor so that there was light everywhere.

"This place is huge" Alice said a little wide eyed and I smiled, she wasn't wrong. Rose's family came from old and new money and in short her family was loaded but that wasn't something she liked to tell people and she hadn't mentioned it to Alice when we had meet her in collage. She didn't like to use the money her parents gave her and they gave her a lot but she liked to make her own money and pay her own bill's but every now and then she spoiled herself with a new wardrobe.

"You should see their beach house" I said and she looked at me with wide eyes. I laughed at her again and then pointed at the stairs "there's a bathroom upstairs, first door to the right; I'll be in the kitchen".

"Thanks" she smiled and rushed up the stairs while I walked towards the kitchen. It was huge which was to be expected and had every gadget a home cook could think up and with any luck there would be some kind of cold drink in the fridge. I stopped in my tracks when I saw a can of beer open on the counter and picked it up. It was still cold and half full which means someone was here in the house and I don't remember Rose saying that anyone else was going to be with us so that meant that someone was staying here... and without permission. Alice started screaming a second later and I dropped the can so that it fell to the floor, the left over contents spilling out and splashing on to my legs but I didn't even notice as I ran up the stairs towards the bathroom and stopped when I saw a tall man with blonde hair that reached past his ears with his bare back to me, while Alice was on the floor looking up at him with fear in her eyes. I searched around quickly for something I could use to attack him with and the only thing I saw was a vase sitting at a table next to the bathroom door. I took a step forward and hit the unknown man over the head with the vase, he took a sudden surprised step back and I put my leg out so that he would trip over it and fall back, he did he landed outside of the bathroom, his hands over his face clutching the back of his head. I jumped over him and pulled Alice up from the ground running out of the bathroom, not caring that I stood on the guy as I left. We ran down the stairs hand in hand and right into Emmet who dropped the bags he was carrying. His easy smile dropped from his face when he saw us and I tried to catch my breath to tell him what was going on.

"What's wrong" he asked first and when I pointed up the stairs and towards the bathroom his eyes followed to a spot where you could still see a little bit of the guy lying on the floor but he was trying to sit up now. "Get out side and call the cops" Emmet said and ran up the stairs before I had a chance to argue. I didn't get a chance to see what he would do when Alice pulled me out of the house, tears running down her face. I could see she was still scared and so was I. I didn't like the idea of Emmet being alone in there with that man, for all I knew he could have a gun or a knife and while Emmet was a good fighter this guy could out smart him and hurt Emmet. I was about to rush back in when Rose stopped me her own face filled with worry. I looked at her and then back at the house.

"Someone was in the house and he attacked Alice and now Emmets in there with him" and to prove what I was saying I heard glass breaking and a loud shout before there was silence. We stood there for a second just staring and then I took my phone from my pocket and handed it to Rose. It was probably a bad idea to go back in there but the idea of Emmet being hurt pushed me on, Rose would have gone in with me but she wouldn't know what to do, unlike me who was forced to take self-defence classes on a regular basis, and I knew how to fire a gun, thanks to my dad.

"Call the cops" I said before rushing into the house and stopped short. I needed to hear what was going on, where they were but I heard nothing and I became worried. What if Em was hurt and the guy had run. I walked to the kitchen first and grabbed a broom that was lying around and walked slowly up the stairs being careful not to make any sound's but when I made it to the top I froze, when I saw what the scene in front of me, Emmet was sitting on the floor leaning on one of the doors that led into a room and the other guy was sitting in the same position on the opposite wall facing Emmet. They both looked at me when I dropped the broom and it made a loud noise. Emmet sighed and put his hands on his face while the other guy looked at me with blue eyes that looked exactly like his sisters.

"Jasper?"

….

We all stood around in the kitchen and just stared at Jasper who was sitting on the counter. He still wasn't wearing a shirt and his face was bruised, there was dried blood on his lips and nose and he looked like absolute shit. Emmet was standing next to Rose who was glaring at Jasper and Alice stood the furthest away from him still a little freaked with what happened earlier and I was at the fridge getting ice. I put some on the middle of a tea towel and wrapped it up so that it looked like a parcel and walked over to Jasper and handed it to him. He smiled when I placed it in his hands but I didn't return it.

"Thanks" he said and I moved away from him and leaned on the island in front of him. He had changed so much but he still looked like the same old Jasper. His normally short hair now reached past his ears and his skin wasn't so pale, he had also lost some weight around the face and put on a little muscle mass but even though his physical appearance had changed his eyes were still the same, deep blue and mesmerising. Seeing him brought back to many unwanted memories and while most of them were good it still hurt to think about them. Thankfully we hadn't been able to reach the cops because my service here sucked so we didn't have to deal with the drama of that but it didn't make the situation any less difficult to deal with.

We stood there for another few minutes until Jasper put the ice down and looked at Alice.

"Sorry about scaring you, I thought you were trying to break in or something" he said smiling at her with his normal boyish smile that made almost every girl in high school crazy for him. But Alice just glared at him and it feel away, she wasn't the one to fall for a smile and it didn't help that he had scared her half to death.

"Sure" she said and looked away from him and at me instead. "I still need to use the bathroom" she said and I nodded my head, she left us there in the kitchen and I turned back to Jasper who was just sitting there looking at me with sad eyes. We had explained to her that Jasper was Rose's brother and that they weren't really close anymore hence why Rose was so pissed off but what we didn't know was why Jasper was back in the first place.

"So..." he started and Rose glared at him again and I knew she was ready to burst. All her pent up anger finally coming out and she was going to release it all on him.

"What are you doing back here" she demanded and he looked away from her, unable to meet her eyes. He didn't answer for a while before sighing loudly.

"I didn't have anywhere else to go" he said and started ringing his hands together, something a nerves person would do and while Jasper was a lot of things he wasn't nerves. He still didn't look up when he said that and I could see the fire in Rose's eyes trying to burn their way through Jaspers skull if that was even possible.

"What about your precious band" she asked and he flinched at that "you did after all leave your family behind for them so why aren't you with them now" I looked at Emmet and found he was looking at me to. He looked kind of tired and angry, he didn't like to see Rose upset and he was also pissed off at Jasper but that wasn't something new. Jasper left everything behind when he packed up and left without telling anyone where he was going, all he left was a note saying he would see us when he was famous and that was the last we heard from him for six years. Rose was crushed and she cried for days, her mother was so upset she landed up in the hospital and her father was so pissed off that he cut Jasper out of his will and cut him off completely from the family, if Jasper didn't have some money stashed away I'm pretty sure he wouldn't have survived so long on his own, and maybe that's what his father was trying to do when he cut him off, trying to make him come back home but he never did until now.

"The band didn't work out and I've run into some money problems" he said softly but Rose could still hear every word he said.

"Then why the fuck don't you get a job and get the fuck out of here" she screamed at him and shoved Emmet off when he tried to hold her. He looked hurt that she did that but he had to understand that she was angry "you have no right to be here anymore, you left your family... your friends... and the girl you loved" she pointed at me when she said that and he finally looked up to stare at me and I frowned at Rose. "You left her here alone and broken, after she gave you everything. Did you ever care, about any of us about me about mom and dad about Bella!" she was screaming now and I was trying very hard not to cry.

"Of course I cared" he spat back jumping off the counter that he was sitting on and standing tall looking down at her. "You know I cared"

"Then why did you leave!" she was crying at this point "you almost killed mom you stupid mother..."

"Rose!" I screamed at her before she could finish her sentence. Jasper looked taken back by what she had said and I'm not surprised, Mrs hales visit to the hospital was kept on the down low and not many people knew and it was never posted on any kind of social media asking her how she was or that she must get better soon, not that I even think he kept tabs on us.

Rose allowed Emmet to hold her this time and she cried into his chest. He glared at Jasper and I sighed. "Take her to her room"

"You going to be ok" he asked gesturing at a depressed looking Jasper and I nodded my head. When we were alone I looked at Jasper again, who was still looking sad.

"Why are you back here Jasper" I asked and he looked up at me. He took a second to answer me but he did.

"I told you I'm having money problems" he said again and I laughed at him. I knew him well enough to know when his lying even after all these years.

"That's bullshit and we both know it" I said and leaned back against the counter, looking down at the floor so I didn't have to look at him and his blue eyes that used to make my knees weak and my heart fly. The two of us had always been close but not like how I was with emmet or even rose, with us it was more than friendship and for a while all we would do was flirt and the occasional make out session at a random party, but when senior year rolled around we decided to just start dating, I had already fallen in love with him at that point but I didn't tell him. We kept it a secret at first even from Rose and Emmet, just so we could see were this would take us but our little secret didn't last long when Em found us in my room making out the one day. Rose was upset but she got over it and was even excited that if me and Jasper stayed together we would be sister in laws and while that thought scared me, I liked the idea of me and Jasper together for that long. He was my first love and my first time and then he left. I was broken and upset and on the verge of going into a serious depression but Rose got me through it and then I meet Mike and forgot about Jasper but a small piece of me still loved him.

"You always did know me better than anyone" he said and I could hear the smile in his voice. "I'm sorry for hurting you I never wanted to do that"

"But you did it anyway" I looked at him then with fresh tears in my eyes. I was so sick and tired of crying over assholes that hurt me and I just wanted it to stop. I had only ever loved two men in my life, one of which cheated on me and the other left me without so much as a word and was now standing in front of me like nothing has changed. "Did you even love me or was that a lie"

"Bella" he said and took a step closer to me putting his hands on my arms and holding my gaze. "I did love you and I think I still love you" his words were like a hammer to my already fragile heart "the second I saw you standing in that hallway I knew I still loved you" he looked into my eyes and I looked in his and he wasn't lying. "But I don't deserve you, I never did. You're meant to be with another guy and you found him" I looked at him confused when he said those last words.

"Who are you talking about" I asked him and he looked sadly at me like I was the one who was missing something.

"Your fiancée, I can see that you love him and that you moved on and I'm happy for you" he was talking about Mike; he knew that I was engaged but I don't know how.

"How do you know that?"

"There's a thing called Facebook Bella" he joked but I didn't find it funny, all it did was piss me off.

"You had the time to look for me on Facebook and look at how my life was going but you didn't have the time to send a message to say that you were at least ok!" I yelled at him and shoved him away. His hands fell back to his sides and he took a step backward. "You had no right to do that. You who left me when I gave you everything and you threw it away. You don't get to see how my life is going, how I'm moving on. I loved you and a small piece of me still might love you but you left!"

"Bella calm down" he said calmly raising his hands in defence but I didn't care, I was just so angry and I needed to let it all out, was it fare that most of this anger was because of Nike. Not really but he was there and he had hurt me as well.

"No! I won't calm down" I yelled again. I could feel my whole body shacking and my nails bug into the soft flesh of my palm as I squeezed my fists together.

"What's the big deal you moved on" it was his turn to yell

"You know you and mike are the same" I said at a normal volume as I looked at him, his blue eyes blazing as he looked at me.

"How's that?"

"Your both complete assholes that broke my heart" I said and walked away from him, done with this conversation. I didn't want to hear what else he had to say and I needed to be alone for a while.


	7. chapter 5

I walked and I just kept walking, I walked until I couldn't see the house anymore and then I just kept going. All I knew was that I needed to get away from there and from Jasper. I didn't know what he was doing here and I didn't care all I cared about was that he was there. It was a strange feeling seeing him again after all this time, like my heart was breaking all over again and the feeling was so over whelming I couldn't breath, my chest was becoming tight and it felt like my lungs were going to explode if I didn't regain control. It was exactly how I felt when he had first left and it was killing me. It killed me that I still loved him when I knew I shouldn't, I thought I had gotten over him when I had meet Mike but maybe I just buried him inside my head, locking away the memories and when I saw him it was like that door was unlocked and every good memory came rushing back at once as well as the bad. I remembered the way he used to look at me and kiss me and hold me, I remembered how good it felt to be with him and then I remembered when he left and I was broken, I remember feeling broken and crying and the depression that was slowly creeping into my life.

I had to stop walking as more and more memories came rushing back to the surface and I let my body fall to the ground grains of sand digging into my knees but I hardly noticed it, all I felt was my heart breaking even more and an intense hurt that rushed over me and it was becoming harder and harder to breath. I felt the hot tears run down my face and I looked up to the sky and the setting sun and I screamed, I screamed because I was in pain and because I was angry and because I couldn't hold it any anymore. Why was this happening to me, had I done something wrong to deserve this kind of punishment. Wasn't love supposed to be a gift that made your life better, like what Emmet and Rosalie had and instead of that the only two men I had ever loved broke my heart into a million pieces. It confused me that I still had feelings for Jasper and it made me wonder how much I really did love Mike, was I just joking myself, forcing myself to believe that I was in love with him so that I wouldn't have to think about Jasper anymore. It sounded like a good excuse but I wouldn't lie to my self like that, maybe in the beginning I was using Mike but I had fallen in love with him and the future we had but I had also been in love with Jasper for the same reason, because I could see what the future had in store for us and because I thought he would never hurt me or leave me. Did I love them so much because I knew they would give me the best future, because I thought they would never leave me. Was that why I was so in love with Mike, because he made me believe that he would never leave, the way Jasper had. He made me think he loved me and that he would never hurt me and I believed him so strongly that I had given everything to him. It was all so frustrating.

I sat back and landed on the sand bringing my knees up to my chest so that I was sitting in tight ball, I looked out across the empty lake and suddenly felt very alone. My heart was broken and I felt numb, it would take a while for me to move on but from Mike only because if I thought about it I was over Jasper, I would never have been with Mike if I wasn't and for now I would just let myself be broken, I needed to sort through all my feelings and thoughts, there where so many why's and not enough answer's and I wouldn't let myself slip into a depression again, not after the last time and how all my loved ones were so worried about me. It wouldn't do anyone any good and at least I had Rose Emmet and Alice to help me through everything. I didn't know if Jasper was going to stay at the house, if Rose would even allow him to and I didn't know if I wanted him to go or stay. I might still have feelings for him and be angry at him but before we were together we were friends and even if it wasn't a good idea I wanted to go back to how things used to be before.

I smiled at that thought and even figured that it might help if I had another friend to get me through the whole Mike thing. I rested my head between my knees and closed my eye's and just let everything go. I didn't want to feel hurt for a while, so I let myself go and listened to the sound of the lake and the trees and the birds, it was relaxing and I took a deep breath when a gush of wind rushed over me, leaving me shivering but I didn't move. I didn't want to go back just yet.

I sat there for a while with my eyes closed to the world and then heard the crunch of the sand as someone approached me, I willed them to just walk past me and leave me be, but it was probably a strange thing to see a girl all by herself curled up into a ball on the sand. I sighed and looked up but coiled back when I saw the face of a dog staring down as me. Fear rushed over me as the husky looked at me with blue eyes but I relaxed when he didn't attack, he actually look friendly and happy, his tongue was hanging out his mouth and tail wagging and his head was slightly twisted to the side, I smiled at him and brought my hand out for him to smell before I attempted to touch him so he could accept my scent. He barked excitedly and licked my hand before he started jumping around in the sand. I smiled at him and sat up on to my knees and called him over. He was a beautiful dog, mostly white with grey patched and paws and crystal blue eyes but he was bigger than the huskies I had seen.

"hey boy" I said rubbing his head and neck. I felt a collar under all the fur and pulled it gently so that I could see the name tag on it. "Tove, well that's an interesting name" I said to him like he could respond and it actually looked like he was smiling at me. "where's your owner" I asked and he barked and started jumping around again. He was so cute.

"Tove!" I heard a voice calling out and I looked around to see who it was and saw a tall male figure coming towards us. I stood up quickly and dusted the sand off of my hands and ass. Tove sat next to me and looked at the man like he had looked at me. There wasn't much light but I could still make out a lot with the light from the full moon. "Tove come" he called out but the dog wouldn't budge and I swore I saw his shoulders slump forward, I laughed and patted Tove on the head and he licked my leg. The man came closer and I could see that he was at least six foot if not taller and he had messy hair.

"Hi" he greeted when he finally reached us smiling down at me. He was extremely attractive, with a strong jaw and shard check bones and kind eye's which looked like a washed out green because of the moon. He had a lean build and wore a tight white shirt that hugged his chest and arms and black jeans. He was drool worthy.

"Hi" I said and returned his smile "uh is he your dog" I gestured down at the dog and his eyes followed.

"my sisters" he said and looked back at me, an easy smile on his face. "its weird he doesn't normally like strangers" he said looking at my curiously and I shrugged my shoulders and rubbed the top of Tove's head absently as we spoke.

"really? His so friendly" I said and he barked out making me laugh. It was like he was agreeing with me and I was going crazy if I thought the dog was agreeing with me, maybe I was tired and stressed or even both, I did have good cause to be either one.

"he must like you then" the stranger smiled at me and I smiled back with an actual genuine smile, Tove and the stranger making me forget my problems for a second without realising it. Tove barked again and licked my arm and moved away from me bouncing around between the two of us, making both of us laugh. He had a nice warm laugh that draped over me making me feel good and strangely happy.

"yeah I guess" I said and then looked behind me when I heard someone calling out my name. It was to far away to tell if it was Emmet or Jasper but it was definitely one if them. I turned to the stranger and smiled at him walking a little closer to Tove so I could bend down to give him a kiss which he returned by licking my face, from chin to forehead. I gasped when he did that and the stranger laughed at me and I joined in finding it hard not to.

"I should go" I said when I got up from the sand and gestured to the space behind me indicating that I was going in that direction. He frowned when I started walking away and followed me before stopping

"I'm Edward by the way" he said looking at me when I stopped and turned to look at him again. Tove was sitting next to him, wagging his tail with his tongue hanging out his mouth and his head slightly twisted to the side like he was looking at Edward.

"Bella" I said before turning again and walking off, away from him and Tove. I could still hear him barking but it got quieter the further away I got from them but that didn't make the smile that was on my face disappear. The short interaction with the excited husky was able to make me forget about what was going on in my life and I welcomed it but it wouldn't last. I walked along the sand for another minute before I saw a tall figure walking towards me, I started to panic at first but then remembered that my friends were looking for me and my stomach dropped when I saw that it was Jasper.

"Bella" he called out, running towards me and grabbing me into his strong arms, holding me tight to his body. I was a little tense at first not sure what to do but eventually just put my arms around his own body and hugged him. The embrace was so familiar and easy, it was like no time had passed between us but it wasn't intimate, just familiar and comforting. Maybe I was closer to moving past all this than I thought I was. He let go of me after a while and held me at arms length, his blue eye's roaming over my body, checking if I was ok. His hair looked pale under the moon light and the black shirt he was wearing, pared with the moonlight made him look pale, but his eyes were the same.

"I'm so sorry Bella" he gushed out when he was finished looking me over, looking me in the eye instead so that I could see how serious he was. "I didn't mean to hurt you, that was the last thing I wanted to do and i'm not just talking about what happened when I left I'm talking about earlier..."

"Jasper" I yelled his name so that he stopped talking "its fine, i'm fine" I stepped out of his embrace and smiled at him "you just surprised me and a whole bunch of forgotten feelings come flooding back and I was angry" I said and found that it was true. I loved him I did but I have moved on from him, the feelings I had just lingered behind and came back when I saw him and the hurt I was feeling was amplified by what Mike had done to me. If Mike hadn't cheated on me I think I might not have been so pissed off and sad that he randomly popped up out of nowhere after so many years and the only love I had for him now was the love I had for him when we were friends and that was all.

"I'm still sorry." he said and his face was filled with guilt and pain and I smiled at him and sat down on the sand. He paused for a second before joining me, a breeze swept across the sand making my hair fly around my face and sent a small chill down my spin but I wasn't cold. We sat there for a while both of us not sure what to say next or how to move forward but to do that we had to let go of what ever feelings we had left for each other and start over again.

"Jasper?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Bella?" I turned to look at the side side of his face while he looked out across the lake.

"Do you really still love me?" he stiffened at my question and slowly turned to look at me his blue eye confused and uncertain. I smiled at him and leaned my head on my arms.

"I don't know" he said looking away from me with a frown on his face, he contemplated what I had just told him for a while longer but didn't look at me when he spoke "I don't think I do. I mean I thought I did but I'm not so sure anymore" he said and I smiled even though he couldn't see it.

"i feel the same way" he looked at me then the frown returning again making me laugh "don't get me wrong I'm always going to love you but not they way I did when we were together, if anything that love turned into hate until it finally just disappeared but I loved you before that as well and I think I love you like that now. Its hard to explain" I laughed at myself and it was my turn to look away.

"I think I know what you mean" he said and I could hear the smile in his voice "I screwed things up pretty badly didn't I" he asked and I scoffed

"Yeah you did, like a massive fuck up" we both laughed and it felt good like something was being lifted off my shoulders. "but nothing that can't be fixed.

"I'm not so sure" he said his voice losing some of the laugher I had heard earlier. I knew he wasn't referring to us but rather Rose and his parents. I didn't know how much he knew if Rose had even spoken to him since I left

"You need to at least try" when he didn't respond to me I moved closer to him and leaned my head on his shoulder and he leaned his head on top of mine. "she miss's you, I don't think she ever stopped missing you" I said after a long stretch of silence. It was nice sitting here with him like this like it used to be before we complicated things by being together. "she's probably already forgiven you but wants you to suffer a little longer" I tried joking with him and smiled when I got a small chuckle.

"`I'll try"

"good"

"Alice told me what happened" I froze when he said that "With mike" he carried on, a question in his voice but I didn't know what it was. I pulled away from him and took a deep breath. I had forgotten about him for a second "I'm sorry about that"

"I'm not" I said a stray tear finding its way down my check "i would rather not be in a relationship with someone who cheats on me" and it was true because who would want to be

"His still a dick for doing that to you" I laughed at him "If I knew were he was I would march right up to him and kick his ass" I laughed again this time with a little more feeling and he laughed with me "I'm being serious" he said his laugh carrying through with his words.

"you have bigger fish to fry"

"I know" I stood up after that and waited for him to join me before we started walking back towards the house. We were quite the whole way and I could tell he was nervous but he also needed to do this, for both himself and Rose and he was going to have his work cut out for him.


	8. sorry note

Hello to all you amazing readers. I know I haven't updated in forever but I had a serious case of writes block and all the chapters I had written I hated so I had to redo them all and to make it up I have the next three chapters done and will be posting them within the next three days.

Thank you to everyone who reviews follows and favorites my story. It means the world to me.

P.S. Please check out my story Sweet Cruel Love and let me know what you think.

Love

Kimber light


	9. Chapter 6

We walked back in to the house and the first thing Rose did was throw her arms around me like she hadn't seen me in months. When she pulled away her eyes were a mixture of worry, happiness and sadness. I smiled at her as she looked me over making sure that I was ok much like her bother had done to me on the beach before we had gotten back to the house. I looked around and found Alice and Emmet in the kitchen and if I was right someone was cooking something and by someone I mean Rose because Alice didn't like to cook unless she had to and Emmet just made to much of a mess when he did so he normally didn't and if I still remembered correctly Jasper couldn't cook for shit.

"Don't ever do that again" Rose told me and I laughed at her "it's not funny Bella, something could have happened to you and you were gone for a while" she said the panic clear in her voice and I smiled softly at her and tried not to laugh, she was worse than my mother.

"I'm fine Rose. I just needed to think" I said and she nodded, understanding what I meant. It wasn't everyday your first love walked back in to you life a few days after the man you were supposed to marry cheats on you. I lead her and Jasper through to the kitchen when alice called the food was ready and I was happy to see grilled bacon cheese sandwiches on a plate, they were my favourite kind of junk food and right now thats exactly what I needed. Jasper looked a little uncomfortable with the whole situation but there wasn't much I could do about that, he and Rose had to sort their own problems out without me because I wasn't going to take side's.

We sat down at the table and dug into the food but we didn't speak much and I could tell that the awkward atmosphere was getting worse until Emmet spoke up.

"Well this isn't awkward" I shot him a look which he returned with a huge grin.

"No need to state the obvious" I said deciding to join him, it might help to get the conversation rolling.

"I see you two haven't change" Jasper said smiling at us and Rose gave him a look that looked so lost it made my heart break for her. Her blue eyes looked like they were going to be over come with tears. It hurt to see my best friend like this.

"Why did you leave" Rose asked as Emmet was going to say something but he closed his mouth and looked at his old best friend, his brown eyes asking the same question. Jasper looked down at the table and started to pick apart the sandwich he still had on his plate, a nervous habit he had when he didn't know what to do or say. "why" she asked again calmer than I thought she would be and he looked up at her, pain written all over his face.

"I wish I had a good enough answer for you but I don't" he scoffed at him self and then frowned "I tried to justify it as me just wanting to do something with out dad's money for once in my life but if I'm being honest I was just an asshole who was looking for fame and glory"

"Got that right" Emmet said and I shot him a glare which shut him up pretty fast. I loved the shit out of that man but sometimes he needs to know when to be quite and when to speak up but Jasper just laughed at him and continued with what he was saying.

"I regret leaving everyday of my life" he said and looked at Rose who was crying now. Emmet put his arm around her shoulders and brought her closer to his body so that she could have some kind of comfort and I wish I could just stand up and go hug her but we had to get past this discussion first.

"Why did you never call or write or anything just to let us know that you where alive. Do you know how many nightmares I had that you were dead in a ditch somewhere and no one would know who you were" she cried and I silently agreed with her, in the first year or so that he was gone I had a recurring dream that he died and I could never reach him, like something was stopping me, they got better when I started seeing Mike but I would have them every now and then and when I did he would always be there to hold me until I could fall asleep again.

"I wanted to but I was ashamed and scared and every time I picked up a phone I would just chicken out" he said and frowned "I've been doing that everyday for the last few years until a good friend of mine told me to be a man" he smiled at himself, the memory fresh in his head.

"But why did you come here" Emmet asked and Jasper looked at him.

"I was just passing through before I drove to mom and dads and then Rose" he said and looked at Rose with a smile.

"And your band" Rose asked with a little irritation in her voice and Jasper got this sad look in his eyes.

"That didn't work out to well" he said "I think we were there for six months and our lead ran off with some girl our drummer went home and soon after our bass followed. I stayed, thought maybe I could make it solo but it didn't work out and when I was finally running out of funds and got tired of working dead end jobs I left back for the states. And before you ask I thought about going back home but just the thought of dad saying I told you so made me chicken out and so I got a job and applied to a college in Texas, I studied and worked part time to work off the tuition and my second year I qualified for partial scholarship and so that helped a lot. I graduated and went on to study further and I am now a qualified history professor" he smiled and looked proud of what he had done and I smiled with him, I remembered that he loved history when we were in high school and we always joked that he should be a teacher when he got out of school and now he was "thats how I meet Peter and he convinced me that instead of being a pussy I should grow up and say sorry to my family and here I am"

"So you've been here all along" Rose said tears rolling down her face and I could see that she couldn't understand why he hadn't come to see her if he had been home for the last few years.

"I won't lie and say I wasn't but I regret every day that went past and I didn't go see you guys. Instead I did the cowardly thing and looked you up on Facebook" he said trying to lighten the mood by joking with us but rose didn't laugh if anything she looked annoyed.

"So you looked us up but not contact us, are you serious"

"Yes" he said sheepishly and looked down at the table "look Rose you have every right not to forgive me, I wouldn't either if I was you but can I at least have a chance to make it up to you" he said looking hopeful as he looked at her, to see what she would say to him. She looked confused and she frowned at him, I knew that look. She was going over the pros and cons of the situation but in the end she knew that there were more pros than cons.

"Well then" Rose said after a while and sniffed. "your going to have your work cut out for you. If I say jump you say how high" she said giving him a small smile and he laughed at her. "and there's going to be a lot of jumping"

"how high" he said and we all laughed with them and Rose. It was nice to laugh like this again like no time had passed since high school and now.

"I'm glad your back Jazz" Emmet said a huge smile on his face and for the first time I realised that it wasn't just me and Rose who were affected by him leaving. Aside from me Jasper was Emmets best friend and he probably missed him just as much but never let on.

The five of us spoke for a little while after that and it was nice and I was slowly forgetting about Mike and how broken I was supposed to be. We spoke about how college was, how we meet Alice and all the fun times we had, we tried to stay away for subjects about Jasper leaving but he did tell us about his time away when he was studying and how he meet his friend Peter and his girlfriend Charlotte and how they all lived together in a two bedroom apartment somewhere in Texas and conversation continued to flow like this for a while, I also noticed that Jasper and Alice joked around a lot with each other and while they probably didn't know they were doing it they were flirting with each other.

And the fun times ended when I got a phone call and I didn't bother looking down to see who it was when I picked

"Bella" I froze when I heard her voice flow through the phone "are you there sweetie" she said when I didn't say anything and I got up and moved away from my group of friends and towards the kitchen so I could talk privately. Rose noticed my absence and shot me a look while I was walking away but I stopped her when she stood up to see if I was fine.

"Hi Mrs Newton" I said my voice cracking a bit and I cleared my throat "how are you?" I said not sure what else to say to the woman I had been so close to for the last three years.

"oh i'm fine sweetie but enough about me. Im so sorry about my idiot son" it would have been funny but instead of laughing I felt tears start to form in my eyes again.

"Um yeah... its... its not your fault" I struggled to find the right words but I just didn't want to talk about this with her, she was his mother after all.

"Oh I know I just cannot believe he acted in such a vile way, that was not the son I raised" she said and I could hear a hint of crying in her own voice "and can you believe he tried to lie to me and said it was nothing he did. I had to find out from your mother when I called her earlier today" she finished and the first wave of tears fell down my cheeks.

"Oh um yeah its... its hard to believe" I said trying to control my voice so that she could actually understand what I was saying.

"I know that I am probably the last person you want to hear from" she said sounding a little sad "but I have always thought of you as a daughter and I hope that what Mike has done wont ruin that" I thought about it for a while not sure what to say. She sounded so hopeful when she asked me and I felt my heart breaking. Could I still be close to her and not Mike. Yes, I could. I wasn't going to give up a relationship with a woman that I genuinely loved spending time with just because he couldn't keep it in his pants.

"Mrs newton.."

"Amy" she cut me off and a small smile graced my face, she was always correcting me

"Amy. Although your son has ruined our relationship that doesn't mean we have to be on bad terms" I never knew older people could squeal so loud but she proved me wrong.

"Oh thats wonderful. Perhaps we could get coffee soon and talk face to face about everything. I know its hard but I would like to know what happened since i'm not talking to my son at the moment" she sounded so happy that I couldn't help but smile at her even though she couldn't actually see it.

"Actually I'm out of town at the moment but when I get back I'll give you a call" I said and hoped she didn't think I was just making excuses for not seeing her

"Thats perfect dear but please don't be a stranger" she said, no indication that she didn't believe what I was saying.

"I wont I promise"

"Good, I have to be on my way now but it was so good to speak to you sweetie" she said and after I said goodbye and with one last promise of calling her every once in a while we hung up and I took a minute before going back to my friends who were laughing at something Emmet had probably said.

"Are you ok" Alice asked when I flopped down on the couch next to her, I nodded my head and took a deep breath "who was on the phone"

"Mike's mom"

"Amy?" Alice asked, more comfortable with using her first name than I was. "what did she want"

"She wanted to see how I was doing and to tell me that her son is an idiot and that she wants to have coffee as soon as I get back into town" I said and Alice and Rose giggled while Emmet rolled his eyes and Jasper looked confused.

"That woman obviously adores you. What did you tell her" Rose asked

"I said I would call her and set a date and then promised to keep in contact until then" I smiled at Rose when she laughed again and Jasper lent forward to look at me.

"Let me get this right you cancel your wedding with her son and she wants to set up a coffee date" he asked looking even more confused the before.

"Please, if that woman had a chance she would exchange Mike for Bella in a heart beat and that was before he cheated on her" I laughed at that because it was most probably true, Amy liked to joke that I was the only thing Mike had done right in his life and now that I was no longer in his life he would go back to being a disappointment in her eyes. It was a harsh thought but a true one.

"I'm pretty sure she would exchange all her children for Bella" Emmet added in and Rose agreed with him.

"I wouldn't go that far" I looked at him but he just shrugged his shoulder's and smiled. "maybe not Maggie" I said earning a laugh from Alice. Maggie was the youngest of three and was a little angle, a musical protégé not to mention smart and i'm pretty sure when she was older she would be leaving behind a string of broken hearts.

"That little girl is going places" Rose said and then yawned. She looked tired and was probably feeling it as well, it had after all been a long day for all of us and I was also pretty tired myself.

"I think its time we all hit the hay" Jasper said and I looked at him with a raised brow.

"Hit the hay"

"You can blame peter for that" he smiled and then got up and stretched. "Well ill see you guys in the morning then" he said and then headed for the stairs and the rest of us followed behind, we said goodnight and went into our respective rooms. I was asleep the second my head hit the pillow.


	10. Chapter 7

I woke up late the next morning with a sick feeling in my stomach and I remembered that today was supposed to be the day of my wedding and apparently my sub conscious wasn't going to let me forget about that little fact either. The entire night my dreams had been plagued by nightmares and all of them involved Mike in some way shape or form and in most of them he was cheating on me, the worst was at around midnight when I woke up with my heart threatening to beat out of my chest. I was walking down the isle in the most beautiful white dress I had ever seen but it wasn't the one I had chosen with my mother, and everyone was looking back at me but no one was smiling, instead they looked at me with grim expressions on their faces. My happy smile fell when I got closer the the alter and someone was already standing in my place, and she was wearing my wedding dress. They were kissing, the priest having finished the ceremony, locking their love in marriage. I all of a sudden felt like I was sinking and I looked down to see that I was standing in a pool of dead roses and burnt pictures. When I looked up again everyone was gone and Mike and the red head was standing in front of me and they were laughing, when I woke up I was crying and my legs were tangled in the think sheet that was covering me.

If I could I would have stayed in bed all day but knowing Alice and Rose they wouldn't let me do that and knowing Emmet he would try to pretend that today was just a normal day. So I sucked it up and got out of bed, I threw a hoodie on and a pair of fluffy slippers and went down stairs were I could hear the voices of the other' already in the kitchen and someone was cooking something that smelled amazing.

Alice and Jasper were at the stove laughing at something and Rose and Emmet were setting the table. They all looked so happy and I didn't want to ruin that for them by moping around all day. Rose finally had her brother back and she was happier for it.

"Morning" I said leaning on the counter and they all turned to stare at me.

"We were just coming to wake you up" Emmet said as he put another plate on the table, his big goofy smile on his face. Definitely treating it like any other day and I didn't mind that. Alice offered me a cup of coffee and we all moved to sit down at the table. Alice passed me my cup which I was grateful for and Jasper set a plater of eggs and bacon down on the table while Emmet got the toast. I looked at Rose who had suddenly gone very pale and she brought her hand up to her mouth like she was going to throw up. I was about to say something when she got up from the table and ran for the bathroom that was hidden below the stairs. I gave Emmet a look and her shrugged his shoulders and got up to go after her, I wanted to go as well but left it. I knew Rose didn't like being sick and she didn't like it when we hovered around her.

"So Bella how did you sleep" Alice asked taking the subject away from the sick Rosalie and back to me which I didn't want. Her question brought back flashes of the dreams I had been having all night and I blinked back tears. I was tired of crying over a guy that was no longer worth my time or effort. I looked at Alice and smiled as best I could and I knew she knew that something was wrong.

"Not so great I guess" I looked down at my plate that hardly had any food on it. Normally I hate like a horse but apparently not today. Alice wanted to say something but I don't think she would in front of Jasper and as if her prayers where answered his phone started ringing and he excused himself and went go stand outside on the back patio, leaving the door wide open behind him and a cool breeze filled the room.

"I heard you screaming" she said and I looked up at her. Her eyes where sad and she had a gentle smile on her face "we all did" I didn't say anything and she come over to my side of the table and grabbed my hands in hers. "do you want to talk about it"

"I don't know, it still hurts you know, but at the same time I'm not sad that his gone. Is that right? Am I not supposed to feel like my entire world has come crashing down around me but i'm just happy that I bodged a bullet" Alice gave me sympathetic look but she didn't get a chance to say anything when loud barking come through the house along with someone shouting and someone screaming, most probably Jasper. I jumped a little when the dog stopped in front of me, his tail wagging excitedly and his tongue hanging out his mouth. It was the same dog from the beach from yesterday, Tove. I smiled at him and placed my hand on his head, Alice looked a little freaked out and I smiled at her showing her that it was ok, and that Tove was not a threat to her.

"Hey boy" I said and heard heavy foot steps coming from the kitchen door and the sound of some one who was out of breath. I looked up to see Edward in nothing more that a pair of boxers and a wife beater. He looked taler than I remember him being and was nicely toned in all the right places. I could feel the slight blush spread across my checks when I looked at him and I'm pretty sure Alice noticed it.

"Tove, come" Edward said, not even noticing me, Jasper stood next to him with a bemused smile on his face. "I'm so sorry his not normally like this" Edward said finally looking up at myself and Alice and recognition flashed in his eyes. His eyes lingered on me slightly longer than was needed and I felt like he was checking me out, I felt suddenly self concious in my short shorts, hoodie and fluffy slippers. "oh its you. At least I know why he come running in here" he gave me an easy smile and his green eyes sparkled with laughter. He was even more good looking in daylight.

"Hi" I smiled at him and thanked who ever was listening that my voice didn't crack like it did sometimes. Tove barked again and sat down next to me, it was like he was telling his owner that he was going to stay here and there was nothing he could do about it. I laughed at the dog and looked at Edward again.

"I think he likes you to much"

"I think so too"

"Would anyone care to clue us in" Jasper said looking at our little exchanged with careful eyes. I could tell he was confused and he didn't like being confused or out of the loop while Alice waited patiently, waiting for either of us to offer an explanation.

"Oh sorry, Alice Jasper this is Edward, Edward this is Alice and Jasper." Edward shacked Jaspers hand and did that weird head nod thing guys did to acknowledged each other he then reached across and garbed Alice's and but actually said hi to her.

"Nice to meet you, so how do you know Bella" Alice asked curiously, a little spark in her eye.

"We meet yesterday when I went for a walk" I offered and smiled at Edward who was trying to call his dog over to his side again.

"More like Tove found you and has apparently attached his self to you" I laughed at that and Alice smiled from ear to ear, like this was some kind of big step for me. I was aloud to laugh wasn't I or was it the fact that I was laughing with someone other than my friends that made her smile.

Emmet and Rose come back from the bathroom then and stopped when they saw our little discussion, Emmet looked a little worried but held out his hand for Edward to shack.

"This is Edward, Edward meet Rosalie and Emmet" Alice said beating me to the introductions "and this is his dog, who's name I have forgotten" she looked apologetically at the dog like he knew what she was saying and he barked happily at her " he decided to come and pay Bella a visit" Rose was looking at Edward in a very approving way and when no one was looking she gave me a thumbs up and a look that said I would be telling her everything later.

"His name is Tove" I reminded Alice and looked at Edward who up until the moment my eyes meet his, had had his full attention on me.

"Nice to meet you guys, I'm sorry about Tove ruining your morning. I don't know whats gotten into him lately" Edward said, an easy smile on his face and his eyes fixed on me, I felt naked under his intense green eyes and shifted around.

"Right" Emmet said eyeing Edward after our little exchange. "nice to meet you Edward" he said, stepping forward to shack his hand. They were almost the same height with Emmet being a little taller and it looked like he was staring him down for some odd reason, I even saw Edward flinch when Emmet grabbed his hand a little to tight.

"Like wise"

"Would you like to stay for coffee" Rose offered holding up an empty cup in offering and for a second it looked like he was going to accept when he looked down at himself and laughed a little.

"I would like to but I'm not exactly dressed properly and anyway I've already ruined you morning, I wouldn't want to intrude" he said that easy smile on his face again. He had such a nice smile. "but thank you"

"Another time then" Rose smiled at him when he accepted her offer of another time and Emmet didn't look to happy about the prospects.

"iIll walk you out" I got up from the chair I had been occupying since Edward come in and Tove followed me when I did. Alice and Rose gave me a look while Emmet glared at Edward and Jasper just smiled at him.

"Sorry about Tove" Edward said when we were out the door and halfway across the porch "his not normally like this" he looked at Tove sternly but smiled when he looked back up at me. I didn't understand the feeling that coursed through my body when he looked at me and smiled, its like I wasn't in love with another guy three days ago. When Jasper broke my heart I didn't want to know anything about guys but know all I wanted to know was Edward. How his skin would feel under my hands, his lips on mine. I wanted to find out if his hair was as soft as it looked and it scared me because I couldn't understand it.

"I don't mind, his really sweet" I smiled at him and then stopped at the stairs on the porch. He took a step down and I leant against the post looking down at him.

"See you around I guess" he said with a smile that made my knees weak and I was grateful that I was leaning against something. I returned his smile but didn't say goodbye, afraid that if I did he would hear the nervousness in my voice. He was almost at the bottom of the steps when he turned around and looked back up at me, there was a nervousness in his own eyes now "this might be a hopeless question but would you like to go out with me"

I looked at him not sure what to say. Im sure my eyes would have bulged out of my head if that was at all possible. I was taken back by his question and didn't know how to answer. After a while of my silence his smile dropped and he laughed quietly at himself.

"Forget I asked, you probably have a boyfriend" he turned and left after that. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and something was suddenly yelling at me to move forward. I touched his arm making him stop and it felt like electricity running though my hand, but it was a good feeling. His skin was warm and soft.

"I didn't say no" I smiled at him when he turned around "your question just caught me by surprise is all" he smiled when I said that and I smiled back and wished I had stopped talking. "that and the fact that I just got out of a really complicated relationship"

"Complicated how?"

"We were engaged, today was actually the day I was supposed to be getting married" I looked down at my feet frowning. Im not sure why I was telling him this. He was a perfect stranger but I felt like he needed to know.

"Then why aren't you" he asked gently taking a step's forward but I didn't look up so I wasn't able to read what his face was saying.

"He cheated on me a few days ago or I found out about it a few days ago but whatever" I gave a small smile and we stood there for a while until Tove barked which made us both jump a little. I cleared my throat and took a step away from him.

"Then he never deserved to have you" he turned to walk away but then stopped again and looked up at me "I almost forgot" he smiled "when should I pick you up".


	11. Chapter 8

I was in a good mood the whole way through breakfast and smiled with the others and actually laughed when they laughed. It was strange how one guy could make me feel so alive just by the simplest of words or the simplest of touches. Emmet wasn't happy that Edward had asked me out but I knew he was just being the big brother, trying to save me from another heart break. I would have to talk to him later but for now I wanted to be happy and Edward was making me happy. I told Edward that I couldn't go out tonight but that I was free for lunch and he told me that he would pick me up at twelve, I was nervous and happy and it just felt normal. I didn't have the feeling that I was about to break apart at any second and it felt so good. Rosalie and Alice looked at me with knowingly and Emmet and Jasper stayed oblivious to everything that was going on as usual, boys will be boys. When I looked at the clock again it was ten and I had two hours before Edward would be coming to pick me up and my nerves grew, it was like I had never been on a first date but then again I hadn't been on a first date since Mike.

"Bella? You ok?" Rose asked smiling at me and I told her that I was fine. If anyone wasn't fine around here it was her. She had gotten sick for a second time but when I asked about it she just said that she was feeling sick and that it was no big deal so I turned to Emmet and he told me that she had been getting sick randomly for the last few weeks, so I made her promise to go to the doctor and she said she would but that she wanted to wait for tomorrow because she wanted to have fun at the festival tonight. I gave in and agreed to her terms, as long as she was going to get help I was fine with it.

"So what are you going to wear today" Alice asked and I saw Emmet roll his eyes before taking a sip of his coffee. I shot him a look and he shrugged his shoulders and continued talking to Jasper about some car they were into, somethings never changed I guess

"I don't know, something simple and comfortable" I said and Rose made a face at me that I didn't understand, I get that she thought she had a better fashion scene than I did but it wasn't like I was dressing like a hippie or something. "whats wrong with that"

"It's a date Bella. Your normal jeans tank and sneakers aren't going to cut it" she said leaning forward on the table and looking me up and down "how about a nice sundress and sandal's" she suggested.

"Maybe not" I rejected her and she rolled her eyes and gave me a stern look. She was as stubborn as a mule sometimes. It was a wonder how Emmet got her to do anything sometimes.

"I agree with Bella" Alice said and we both looked at her with surprise written on our faces. She was normally the one trying to get me in to better clothes than I normally wore and she was agreeing on my usual casual look "yeah don't get used to it either but I think Bella should dress how she wants to" she said looking at Rose and I did the same only had a smug smile on my face. She glared at both of us.

"I still think she should wear a sundress" Rose said crossing her arms across her chest, not willing to back down, Emmet laughed and kissed her forehead while Jasper just smiled at his twin.

"ok how about this, you let me wear what I want to this afternoon and you can dress me how ever you want for the festival tonight" she looked at me and thought it over. Knowing Rose it was just for dramatic effect. "do we have a deal" I asked and she smiled

"It's a deal" she gave me an evil smile and I knew I was going to be in for it, I would be lucky if I didn't end up high high heels and a short dress that didn't cover anything, hopefully she would have mercy on me. We shock on it and carried on with our morning.

I went up to my room to get ready at eleven and jumped into the shower, quickly washing my hair and taking a deep breath to calm my nerves as the hot water relaxed my tense muscles. I don't know what was wrong with me, I never got this nerves when I went out with Mike or even when I started going out with Jasper.

I got out after fifteen minutes and towel dried my hair and then brushed it, I let it hang loose down my back in natural chestnut wave's.

I spotted my phone on the nightstand where I had left it this morning and hadn't bothered to check on it since then. The notification light was going off but I ignored it. Any kind of calls or messages were probably from people asking me how I was or what had happened and I didn't need that kind of drama right now. I would deal with it later after my date with Edward.

I slipped on a pair of skinny jeans, a red tank top and a black cardigan over it. I put on my sneakers and didn't do to much with my make up, just putting on a little mascara and eyeliner and grabbed my lip balm. When I looked at the clock it said it was five to twelve and that meant that Edward would be here at any minute, for all I knew he might show up early which he did do. I head a knock at the front door and tried to remind myself to breath when my nerves come flooding back with a vengeance.

"Bella?" the was a knock at my door and Alice walked in, a sweet smile on her face "whats wrong?" she said when I just stood there, not moving.

"Is what I'm doing wrong Ally" I said feeling the tears start to prick at my eyes. She smiled and come to stand in front of me, taking my hands into her and giving them a reassuring squeeze

"Bella you deserve to be happy and I see the way you look at that guy down stairs" she said and I bit my lip. "and so what if you just meet him, what matters is what you feel when your with him" she looked me in the eye and I could see the truth behind them. "now come on, you don't want to keep Edward waiting with Emmet and Jasper for to long" she joked and I let out a shaky laugh. I quickly wiped at my eyes and took a deep breath. She was right, all that mattered was how I felt.

We walked down together and I saw Emmet and Jasper standing side by side with Edward in front of them. It looked like they were having a pleasant conversation although Emmet was giving him a strange look, definitely going to be asking him about that later.

"So Edward what are your intentions with my little sister" Emmet asked out of the blue and Edward looked taken back and a little shocked. He fumbled over his words and I hit Emmet on the arm when I got down the stairs, just in time to save the poor guy it would seem "ow, I was just messing with him" emmet defended him self.

"Em I love you but your my big brother not my dad" I said and he looked at my sheepishly, he was annoying sometimes but I loved him anyway. I turned to Edward who had his eyes on me and I felt my blush grace my checks again. Just the way he looked at me was enough to make me forget about that last few year with Mike. "um you read to go" I asked him and he smiled and held his arm out for me to take which I did.

"Ready when you are" I laughed and walked out the front door with him. I saw his car in the drive way and was impressed that he had such a nice car. It was a sliver Volvo and it looked expensive, I didn't know what model though I was shit as car models.

"Have her home before five" Rose called out and I looked back to see her standing by the front door with a huge smirk on her face "and keep you hands to yourselves and don't forget that I will hunt you down if anything happens to her" I glared at her, wishing she would shut up already, I hoped she could feel my anger from all the way across the drive way. I flipped her off quickly and got into seat after Edward opened the door for me closing it behind him as he walked to the drivers seat. He had a bemused smile on his face and I gave him an apologetic one.

"I'm sorry about that" I said and he waved it off.

"Don't worry about it, their just worried about you, your older brother seems really protect of you, we have that in common" he said and stared the car

"You have a sister" I asked and he turned his head and nodded at me "thats really nice. Emmet's not my brother by the way"

"Oh... I thought... I mean he said you were his little sister" he said looking confused and I laughed

"Well I am" I said and he looked a little more confused which just made me laugh again "I'm not explaining this right. Emmet and I have been best friends Since we could walk and his a few months older than I am so we just consider each other brother and sister" I explained and understanding filled his green eyes. "but other than him I'm legally considered on only child"

"I get it, I'm the the second oldest of three" he said flashing me a smile "I know how it is to be the protective older brother but sometimes I would also give anything for a kind of friendship you and Emmet have" he said and a strange look passed over his eyes but it was gone the next second. It kind of looked like sadness or regret and even some anger. "but I also wouldn't trade my sisters for the world"

"Only boy?" he nodded "that must be fun"

"Ha, yeah. The complaining about random shit and the constant mood swings over nothing and don't get me started on how fussy they can be about what they wear, they can be so frustrating sometimes" he said

"Hey" I said "I happen to be one of those complaining, moody, fussy girls myself" I faked insult and he laughed and I couldn't help but laugh with him. He had such a great laugh.

"But in all seriousness my sisters are my world"

"Well I beat they are lucky to have such a great brother then" I said and he turned his attention from the road to look at me with this crooked smile that made my heart skip a beat.

"really?"

"really"


	12. Chapter 9

Edward drove through the town but didn't stop when we drove out of it and away from it. We were surrounded by trees on all sides and the situation was starting to sound like the opening scenes of a horror film were the poor naive girl gets into the car with handsome stranger but I wasn't scared, I don't think I could ever be scared of him. 

"Where are we going?" I asked after we were about ten minutes out of town and he turned to smile at me.

"It's a surprise" he said pulling off to the side of the road and putting the car in park. He got out and ran around the car to open my door before I could do it myself, it was really sweet and I was surprised, not many guys would have bothered to do that. He opened the door and offered me his hand "do you trust me" I regarded his hand and words for a second and the accepted both, he helped me out and didn't let go as he walked to the back of the car and popped the boot, he had two bags inside and a few bottles of water.

"I hope you don't mind going for a walk" he said letting go of my hand to pass me one of the bags and then slung the other one over his shoulder. He offered me his hand again when he closed the boot and I took it. It felt amazing when his hand almost covered my own one, it kind of made me feel safe and protected, not to mention just touching him sent shivers through my body. We walked towards a hiking path and we stayed side by side.

"So do you take all the girls you meet on mysteries walks through the woods" I asked him when he helped me step over a fallen tree.

"You would be the first" he said taking my hand again and smiling at him self "I found this trail when I first came here" he said kicking a stone out of the way "I've never walked the trail with anyone but myself" he said and it made my heart skip a beat.

"So why me then" he stopped walking and frowned and looked down at our connected hands, he stroked my thumb with his for a few second while he thought something over and I took the time to look at him. The light that dropped down through the canopy caught at his hair making it look more red than brown and the green moss that surrounded the trees matched his eyes, it made him look like he belonged here, in the forest, amongst the animals and trees. He had on a pair of black boots and dark blue jeans and a white short sleeved shirt under his green flannel shirt. I was glad that I had decided to dress casually instead of letting Rose force me into a sundress, I wondered if he would have changed his mind about taking me here.

"I don't know, there is just something about you that feels right" he said finally looking up at me with those green eyes that I was beginning to love looking into "you with me here, your hand in mine, your eyes on me"

"I think I understand what you mean" I said moving closer to him, my entire body was gravitating towards him. It was like I was stuck in a trance, some kind of spell and if I was being honest I never wanted to come out of it but he pulled away and ended what ever was going on between us. He let out a shaky laugh and lead us on through the forest again. We fell in to a comfortable silence for a few minutes and I took in the scenery, it was all beautiful and there were moss covered tress everywhere, I also noticed that he had started to head off the trail and for the first time since getting out of the car I was starting to get worried.

"shouldn't we stick to the path" I asked, pointing back to that direction and he looked over my shoulder.

"Don't worry I know where I'm going" he said but stopped when he saw the sceptical look on my face. He turned to look at me and grabbed my shoulders gently which forced me to look into his eyes, not that I wanted to look anywhere else but there. "hey if it makes you uncomfortable we can continue on the trail but theres something I want to show you" he said and I bit my bottom lip. I wasn't sure what to do, I wanted to go with him but the logical safe part of my mind was telling me that it was a bad idea but I pushed it aside and nodded my head, that logical part of me said it was a good idea to marry Mike and look how that ended up, so I nodded my head and followed Edward off the trail

"Ok but if anything happens to me just know that Rose is going to have your balls" I joked and he laughed and smiled with that crocked smile.

"Don't worry, I'll get you home safe and with my balls intact" he said and lead us on. We spoke about random stuff and I had to let go of his hand when the way become blocked with fallen trees and rocks that I had to balance to get over and holding on to his hand wouldn't do either of us any good. We walked for about ten more minutes when I saw a clearing up ahead and I could hear the sound of running water from a near by stream.

"We're almost there" he told me, grabbing my hand again when I got over the last fallen tree. We walked out of the tree line and I stopped in my tracks. What I saw in front of me was one of the most breathtaking things I had ever seen. We were in a meadow filled with different flowers of all colours, there were a few random boulders set in different places and a small patch of green grass. It was amazing and I was glad I hadn't decided to carry on walking on the trail.

"This is amazing" I said and walked forward letting go of his hand and toward the centre of the field. I wish I had my camera with me, this would make some great shoots but I wouldn't show them off, there was something about this place that made me feel like I should keep it a secret, something only Edward and now me knew about. Edward come to stand behind me, so close that I could feel his breath on my shoulder when he bent down to whisper in my ear.

"I told you, you would like it" I felt a shiver through my body and I let my eyes close at the sensation, I was glad he was standing behind me.

"I don't think those were the exact words you used" I said trying not to lean back into him.

"But it was implied" he said laughing and then moving away from me, I opened my eyes and looked at him, he looked at peace in this place and I could understand why. "come on" he said taking my hand again and leading me to the only patch of grass . He took out a blanket from the bag I had been carrying and put it out on the ground before motioning for me to sit down. He slipped his bag off his back and sat down with it in his hands. He unpacked the contents and I smiled when he took out a flask and two cups, some wrapped sandwiches and containers of fruit and what looked like cupcake in another.

"Cupcakes?" I asked and he smiled at me.

"My sisters idea" he said and handed me a cup and then opened the flask. He poured what looked like apple juice for both of us and discarded the flask and turned to look at me "to great company and great food" he said holding up his cup.

"And to cupcakes" I said tapping my cup to his. We ate and we spoke and we laughed and I forgot about the world around me. I forgot what today was supposed to be and I forgot that I was supposed to be heart broken. All there was, was Edward and his green eyes and his easy simile and his laugh. I could feel myself falling for him, every look we shared I could feel my broken heart being put back together.

We were lying side by side on the blanket looking up at the sky, grey clouds had started to roll in but we didn't really notice them.

"Were you happy with him" Edward asked when we had been silent for a while and I turned my head to look at him only to find him already looking at me "your fiancee, were you happy?" I frowned and looked away. We hadn't mention anything about Mike the whole afternoon. I got up so that I was now sitting and felt Edward follow me after a second. I could feel the tears sting my eyes even though I kept telling myself that I wouldn't cry over Mike again, never again but even though being here with Edward was amazing and he made me forget about all the bad shit in my life, I couldn't ignore the fact that Mike had been a huge part of my life and the fact that I had been in love with him.

"I'm sorry you don"t have to answer me" Edward said when he noticed the tears in my eyes.

"It's fine, you just surprised me" I said and looked away from him and at the trees. "i was happy with him, I was in love with him after all. I was planning on spending the rest of my life with him, staring a family with him but in the end he decided to cheat and now I guess I'm not happy" I said and felt the tears roll down my face but Edward grabbed my hands that I had started twirling around in my lap and I looked down at your now joined ones and smiled.

"But you know what make's me happy?" I said looking at him, my crying had stopped now and he looked at me with intense emotion like I had never seen before. It wasn't pity but passion and even anger.

"How right this feels, being here with you" I said leaning in closer to him "you make me forget that I'm supposed to be sad and heart broken, you make me feel like a whole person without a gapping hole in my chest" he brought his free hand up to cup my check and I leaned into the touch and closed my eyes. It just felt so right.

I opened my eyes them again and found that he was now closer than he had been. I could hear my heart beat louder and louder in my chest the closer he got but just as his lips where about to meet mine a loud sound erupted through the meadow breaking both of us apart and then the rain started. I smiled at Edward and we jumped up and rushed to get everything back into the bags. He grabbed my hand again and we made a bee line for the trees. We rushed back to the path but at this point we were sobbing wet and my lose hair clung to my face as we ran. I jumped into the car and he followed shortly after shoving the bags into the boot. We sat there laughing for a while.

"I'm sorry about your car" I said and I shrugged it off with a smile.

"Don't worry about it" he started the car and set it in drive, he then reached behind my seat and come up with a hoodie and handed it over to me "here put this on" he said and I took off my cardigan and put it on, it was a little to big for me and it felt like I was drowning in it but it was comfortable. I took my tank off under it and laughed at the look Edward gave me when I did.

"Don't look so shocked, its not like I'm naked" I said throwing my wet clothes at my feet and then tying my wet hair up into a bun. The water dripped down my back making me shiver but I could deal with that. I looked at Edward and tried to remember to breath, his hair was stuck to his forehead and his white shirt clung to his skin. I hadn't noticed that he had removed the flannel shirt he was wearing and the white short sleeve one clung to his skin allowing me to see the muscle that was hidden underneath. "thanks for the hoodie"

"You look like you needed it more than I did" he put on the heater with a smile on his face. "sorry the rain ruined the rest of the afternoon" he said and I bit my lip. If the rain hadn't started I'm pretty sure we would have been kissing right now, but it would seem that it wasn't meant to be. I wondered what it would be like to kiss him, would his lips be soft would he be gentle at first.

"Yeah, stupid rain" he laughed and we drove on. Most of the ride back was in silence and somewhere in that time it had stopped raining. His hair was now almost dry and he looked like he was having a bad hair day and to my dismay he still looked like a god on earth, I had a feeling he could wear anything and he would look good in it. We got back to the house just before five, a full hour before Rose had told him to have me back and we just sat there in the car until someone noticed his car in the drive way and come out to see what was going on and to my luck it was Emmet who looked like an impatient father waiting for his daughter to be dropped off after a date. He was going to make one scary father one of these days and I felt sorry for my future niece.

"I guess you should get going" Edward said looking at me.

"Probably" I said and looked away from him. I didn't want this moment to end, or this day. I wanted to go back to the meadow where we were surrounded by beautiful flowers and the warm sun. "thank you for today. I had a good time"

"Same here. Will I see you tonight at the festival?" he asked when I opened my door to get out and I paused. I quickly leaned over to and kissed him on the check before pulling away.

"definitely"


	13. Chapter 10

I walked into the house in front of Emmet and ignored his questioning look. Alice and Rose where sitting in the lounge talking about something and Jasper was with them but he was watching some football game which I assumed Emmet had been watching judging by the two beer bottles on the coffee table. I put my bag down and got the attention of Alice and Rose while Jasper jumped up and whooped at the TV screen when his team made made a point or what ever.

"So how was it" Alice asked, turning around and leaning over the back of the couch while Rose just poured a third glass of wine and patted the seat next to her. I laughed and joined them on the couch taking the glass of wine and tucking my feet under myself and then taking one of the throw pillows and putting it on my lap. Alice turned around again and crossed her legs while Rose sat on the edge of the couch looking every bit the sophisticated gossip wife from those movie we liked to make fun of.

"It was amazing" I started but was interrupted by Jasper making a loud noise again only this time he was joined in by Emmet who sounded more disappointed than happy. They were obviously routing for different teams and it looked like Jasper's team was winning.

"Hello" Rose said, glaring at them "we are trying to have a conversation" they rolled their eyes and turned back to the TV with no promise of keeping the noise down so Rose being rose got up and snatched the remote from them and turned the TV off.

"Hey, we didn't ask you to gossip here" Jasper said glaring at his sister but she just shrugged

"We are not gossiping, we are having a very serious conversation" Rose stated seriously crossing her arms

"About Bella's date? Oh yeah that sounds so serious" Emmet said which only earned him a glare "come on Rosie, we just want to watch the game" he pouted at her, something he knew would make her give into him which only made me and Alice giggle so I stepped in to save them both.

"Rose why don't we just go up stairs, that way we can get ready for tonight and we can talk about this afternoon at the same time" I said and she sighed and agreed with me. Alice gave me a once over when we got up and I took the wine bottle with me

"I don't remembered you leaving in that hoodie" she stated, pointing at the over sized black hoodie that I still had on and I blushed. We got to the stairs and I noticed that Emmet was now looking our way, frowning at me or rather the hoodie so I decided to mess with him a little.

"yeah my clothes kind of got destroyed and Edward was kind enough to let me use his hoodie, to you know cover up" I glanced at Emmet who had turned red in the face and I tried not to laugh. He was worse than my father.

"What exactly happened to you clothes" he called out and I looked at him and put on an evil smile and shrugged my shoulders.

"oh you know things got a little wild" I said which wasn't a lie, rain was a natural part of the wilderness. "but don't worry about that, you just concentrate on your game" I said to his shocked face and saw Jasper laughing at him, I knew he knew I was messing with him and maybe he would explain it to him when we went up to the room. When we got up the stairs Rose looked at me and smirked.

"What really happened to your clothes" she asked and I let out the laugh I was holding in

"It started raining and I got soaking wet, Edward gave me his hoodie and I got undressed under it" I said walking towards Rose's room, she had the best bathroom and knowing her she would have all the hair care products and make up a girl could ask for.

"I thought as much" Alice said laughing "but why are you messing with Emmet" she asked and I shrugged and flopped down on the bed. Kicking my still wet shoes off and avoided the daggers Rose was sending my way when she noticed that they were still dirty.

"Because his acting like his got a stick up his ass" I said and turned to Rose who was moving my shoes to the front of the room where they wouldn't be in contact with the nice white clean carpet. "whats up with that by the way"

"Oh you know Emmet always the over protective older brother" she said and then smiled at Alice "He was even like that before we started dating, he would always give the evil eye or the cold shoulder to any of the guys I used to go out with but thinking back, I think that was just because he was jealous" she said and smiled. I knew for a fact thats exactly why he acted the way he did.

"He never did that when Jasper and I stared dating or even when me and Mike started going out" I stated matter of factly. If anything he was happy when I told him about them.

"He always suspected that you and Jasper would get together and he was happy for his two best friends and as for Mike, he was just happy that you were finally moving on from Jasper" she said while she got the hair products and any make up we would need, ready for tonight. "but now his seen you go through so much pain with Mike, his just scared that Edward is going to break you even worse than my brother or Mike ever has" she said sitting down at the table and giving me a serious look "we all are" she looked at Alice who nodded

"but why, it's not like we're dating or anything" I was confused at the way they felt about this whole thing with Edward. I mean sure it felt amazing to be with him but it wasn't like I was declaring my un dying love for the guy, I mean we had only just meet.

"We see the way you look at him Bella, it's different to how you looked at Mike"

"And even my brother" rose cut in and alice continued

"And the way he looks at you as well, I cant explain it but we just don't want to see you get hurt thats all" Alice said and took my hand in hers. I ran through what they were saying in my head and took a breath. They were right, with Edward it was different and I had never felt anything like what I felt when I was with him and we had only been on one date so far. I didn't know what it meant and I wanted to find out but my friends were worried about me and I didn't want that.

"I understand what you guys are trying to say I do and I promise to take things slow with Edward" I said smiling at both of them

"Good now tell us everything about what happened this afternoon" Rose said and I did. I told them how we started the walk and how he lead me off the path. Alice of course objected to that, telling me that that was a very stupid thing to do but Rose told her to shut up and for me to carry on with the story. I told them about the secret meadow and how beautiful it was and I told them that we almost kissed but that the rain had ruined it. The aw'ed at the right places and smiled when they saw how happy I was about the whole thing.

After I had done with my story telling we took turns showering, Rose went first then Alice then me. I tried not to sniff Edwards hoodie when I slipped it off and let it fall to the floor. It smelled just like him. By the time I got out alice had finished with her hair which wasn't a surprise considering it was so short and Rose was working on curling her hair and then brushing them out so that he hair become wavy. Her hair was naturally straight and she hated that my hair was naturally wavy and that she had to sit and curl it to get the desired effect but she wasn't envious of me which was good, envy just turned into bitter hate at the end of the day and if I was correct Rose still loved me.

"So Bella what do you want to do with you hair" Alice said but before I answered Rose did for me.

"I believe you said I could dress you tonight that means I get control over your hair as well" she said holding a brush in one hand and a straightener in the other "as well as your make up" she said and I groaned. The last time I had let her dress me, I had landed up looking like a hollywood social light and while Alice and her could pull that look off I could not.

"Please go easy on me"

"I make no promises" she said sitting me down in the chair and getting started. Alice laughed at me while she did her own make up and I shot her a glare and it wasn't long until she took over to let Rose do her own make up after giving Alice strict guidelines about what she wanted to do, not that I heard anything. When they were done with my hair and make up they moved on to the cloths. Rose and Alice argued about what I should wear until they both agreed on one thing and were pushing me into the bathroom to get dressed. I looked in the mirror and let out a relieved breath. They had gone easy on me this time and I had to admit I looked good. My hair had its soft natural waves but Rose and pulled half of it back and let some fall around my face to frame it, my make up was light and simple. My checks had a slight light pink hue to them as well as my lips and they had made my eyes look bigger by using white eyeliner and then just a little bit of black on the outer corners. The eye shadow they had used was a pale green that complemented my eyes and I saw a little silver as well and what ever mascara that had used I needed to get a hold of because my eyelashes looked amazing. I got dressed quickly into the white high low style dress, but the back only reached the bottom of my knees and it had a blue tribal pattern going down the front of it, I slipped on a pair of black ballet pumps, which surprised me. I thought I would have ended up in heels tonight.

I walked out of the bathroom to find Alice and Rose already dressed and putting some jewellery on. Rose was wearing a black skirt and white top with low hanging necklaces and a pair of black pumps while Alice wore a black dress that had a silver belt around the bust and then flowed out and stopped about mid thigh. They both looked amazing, as usual.

They looked up at me and gave me approving smiles. Alice come over to fix an invisible problem with my make up and Rose got out a necklace for me to wear.

"There perfect" she said and stepped back to see her master piece.

"I don't understand, this is something I would have chosen to wear myself. I was expecting something a little more out there" I said giving them both a suspicious look

"we know that you are hoping to run into Edward there so we though that we should make you look more natural and more Bella like but if your complaining I could always just put you in heels and squeeze you into that black dress I know you hate" Rose joked with me and I quickly told her that I was perfectly fine with what I was wearing

"good now lets get going I'm starving"


	14. Chapter 11

When me and the girls walked down I was surprised to find the guys ready and waiting, the TV was off and they were talking about the game they had just watched. Emmet was complaining about how his team should have won and if the game would have been on home turf they so would have while Jasper just laughed at him and said that the reason why his team won was because they had better players and a better coach and that just made Emmet go off about how if they hadn't stolen this guys and that guy they wouldn't be so good and we just stood at the base of the stairs and laughed at them which finally got there attention. As usual Emmet had eyes only for Rose which I wasn't surprised about but Jasper was looking at Alice and he had this kind of boyish smile on his face, like he had never seen a pretty girl before and when I looked at Alice she had a shy smile and was even blushing, Alice never blushed and she was never shy, did I miss something.

"You girls finally ready to get going?" Emmet asked never taking his eyes off his wife when he offered her his arms. They were the perfect couple, the way she looked at him and the way he looked at her, it was something stronger than the average everyday kind of love and I wanted that kind of love for myself.

It took us twenty minutes to get into town and another five to find a parking space in the almost empty parking lot of the local supermarket and then we had to walk to the actual festival which was taking place towards the centre of the town although there were some people hanging around, but they were mostly drunk or heading back to their cars while they carried their drunk friends.

When we finally got to the centre of things my stomach was growling and it didn't help that the air seemed to be filled with about fifty different smells and all of them food related. The atmosphere was so alive and I looked around to take in my surroundings. The street lights were on and there were twinkle lights that hanged from one side of the street to the other, there were stales strewn out in random places, most of them were selling food but a few were selling small things like shirts that had the festival's name, some sold bags while others sold things like jewellery and perfumes. It made the place look like a mythic fairy town out of a story book, it was amazing.

We walked around for a bit and I bought one of the shirts and a bottle of perfume I knew my mother would just love but we couldn't decided on what to eat since according to Rose it all made her want to gag. I eyed her carefully and made a promise to myself that if she didn't go to the doctor tomorrow I would force her into the car and take her myself.

I started to became nervous as I looked around for Edward in the crowds of people and with each passing minute I found the knot in my stomach getting tighter and tighter.

A few of the local stores were still open and I noticed a small antique/book store that sat next to a bakery that had the most amazing smell of fresh baked bread coming from the open doors. I pointed this out to the others and with an approval from Rose we agreed to stop there and see if there was anything we could eat but I wanted to go into the antique store first and see what they had. Rose rolled her eyes when I told them this but they smiled and followed me in because they knew it would make me happy.

It was a small little place with the antiques on the first floor and a spiral iron stair case at the back of the store that lead up to a second floor that housed the book shelves that circled the room and the railing that would allow you to look over, out on to the lower level. I immediately went over to the stairs and made my way up. It smelled like old books and dust but it was a good comforting smell and I found myself smiling as I ran my hands along the spins of the old books. I could tell that a lot of them were vintage and some were more damaged than others but all they needed was some love and care. They were all second hand book's and most of them were old hardcovers with their faded canvas covers and frayed corners and spines

I looked over the railing to see what Alice and Rose were doing and found them looking at some old jewellery that was beside a few racks of old clothing that was found at the back of the store. Who ever owned this place must have really like old things. I went back to looking at the books and recognised a few that I didn't already have in my own collection but had already read and I grabbed them, as well as a few that looked interesting and made my way down stairs. We had left the guys to order us food from the bakery and Alice and Rose had just finished paying for their own purchase's.

"You guys can go meet the guys I'll catch up, I want to check out a few things" I smiled and after reassuring them that I would be all right by myself they walked out and towards the bakery. I looked around for a little longer but nothing really caught my interest so I walked up to the counter and smiled at the woman on the other side. She was probably in her late twenties early thirties and she was beautiful, her hair was a long reddy copper colour and she had kind hazel eyes and an open happy smile and she was very pregnant.

"Hello" she said with a warm smile as I passed her the books and I returned her smile with one of my own.

"Hi" I said and waited while she scanned my books through the system and then packed them in a bag for me.

"These's are some good reads." she said while she placed the bag on the table "I don't see a lot of people your age reading stuff like this anymore"she smiled sheepishly at me but I didn't take what she said as an insult but rather a compliment, I could tell that she wasn't trying to be rude but that she was genuinely curios

"I know but getting lost in a good book is one of the few simple pleasures in life" I replied and if it was possible her smile grew even bigger. She looked like a person who understood what I was talking about. When ever I would read at home Mike would either call me a nerd or make me put the book down, it was probably one of the few things that really irritated me about him, he never read.

"Spoken like a true book lover" she said and was about to read my total out to me when I saw a piece of jewellery in the display case caught that my eye. It was a sliver chain necklace with a simple round pendant on it, the pendant had a green stone in the centre and a circle of white crystals surrounding it. It reminded me of Edwards eyes and I smiled softly down at it.

"Beautiful isn't it" she asked me and I looked up at her. She had set my books to the side so that nothing was obscuring my view of the necklace and I was thankful for that.

"Very, it reminds me of someone I know" I said without thinking and just laughed at her "or their eyes anyway" she laughed under her breath and then unlocked the display and pulled the necklace out so that I could get a closer look at it. It was more stunning without the glass covering it. I ran a finger over the pendant and smiled.

"It belonged to my father" she said and I looked up at her confused " and before you ask he told me when he gave me this that I was to 'sell it to a good person so that maybe the luck me and your mother had would be given to them someday and they would be as happy as we were" she smiled at the old memory of her father and I saw a tear fall down her face but she quickly whipped it away and smiled at me "sorry, didn't mean to go all teary eyed on you" she said and then shock her head a little before looking back at me.

"It's ok" I touched her hand with my own "it's a beautiful story" I said and looked at the necklace again. "and a beautiful necklace to go with it" she studied me for a while and then smiled again, the tears gone from her eyes now.

"He would have liked you, I think you should take it, I think he would have wanted you to have it" she told me and I bit my lip. It cost two hundred dollars but I decided that I didn't care about the price, it was something more than just a necklace, it was a sign of who much a man loved his wife.

"I'll take it then" she clapped her hands and then opened a drawer behind the counter and brought out an old velvet jewellery box that was a deep green colour and I realised that this was the original box for the necklace.

"your total is 225 dollars " I fished around in my purse and decided that I liked her enough to make small talk with her, she was kind and friendly and I could use some of that in my life.

"How far along are you" I asked and she placed a hand on her large stomach and smiled even more as she did, I don't think she went one minute without smiling form ear to ear every second of everyday, I'm pretty sure she slept with a smile on her face and I wish my life was that good that I could just smile all the time.

"I'm about eight and a half months now" she said looking down at her swollen belly like it was the most precious thing in the universe and I thought so as well. "He'll be my first" she sounded so happy but I wondered why she was working here if she was so far along, surly she shouldn't be on her feet.

"Shouldn't you be resting" I asked and handed her the right amount of money, luckily I had drawn out before we left for the lake so I didn't have to pay by card "I mean there has to be someone who can cover for you" she just smiled at me and shrugged her shoulders

"My younger brother was supposed to be in but he ran off about an hour ago saying something about meeting up with a girl he just meet but I don't think it will last, his not very serious about relationships, his a bit of a wild card." she said and I laughed with her

"Maybe this one will tame him a bit" I joked

"Hopefully, it would be so nice to see him settle down and be happy with a nice girl and maybe this mystery one will be the one" she gave me my packet of books after having placed the necklace into the bag.

"Thank you..." I let my sentence hang there until she clicked and told me her name

"oh I'm Esme" she said extending her hand towards me so that I could take it, it was warm to the touch and pleasant.

"Isabella, but my friends call me Bella"

"It was nice to meet you Bella" she said and I felt happy that she called me Bella when I had implied that my friends called me that. It would be easy to be friends with her and I could already tell we got along well.

"Like wise" I waved as I exited the shop and smiled down at the bag in may hands thinking about the necklace and Edwards eyes. I really hoped I would get to see him tonight.


	15. Chapter 12

I found the others in the back of the small bakery/cafe and my stomach started growling the second I stepped in. they were sitting I a booth and I was so happy to see that there was a full plate of food waiting for me along with a glass of ice tea, next to Rose

"you get what you wanted" Rose asked when I sat down next to her and put the packet on the table not wanting to let it out of my sight.

"yeah I did"

When we finished eating the boys offered to take the stuff we had bought from the festival and the bakery back to the car while we walked around for a little bit. We promised them that we would meet them at the back of the crowd where the music part of the festival was taking place. It would still be hard to find us but it would also be easier. We danced for a while after that and I let the music take over my body but I hadn't stopped looking for Edward and with each passing minute I had started to lose hope. It was probably impossible to find him in the crowd of people and it didn't help that the crowd seemed to be getting bigger and it didn't help that it seemed like every weirdo with in a five meter radius was trying to flirt with me. I eventually told Alice and Rose that I needed something to drink and told them that they didn't need to come with me. I wriggled my way out of the crowed and took a deep breath when I was finally out. It was nice not to have random bodies pressing into my own. I got an ice tea that had a little something extra in it and found a place to sit that wasn't to crowded with people. I lost myself in my thoughts and didn't even notice when the skies started to grumble and a few people started to moan.

"Bella?" i heard Edward say my name and I looked around trying to find him and saw him standing a few feet in front of me with his hands in his pockets and that easy smile on his face. "i almost thought I would never find you" he admitted as he came closer and took the seat next to me.

"Well here I am" I said and he took my hand in his like he had done that afternoon. I looked at the crowd of people and found the other's dancing and saw that Emmet and Jasper had finally found them, I also saw Jasper and Alice dancing together and thought that they would really make a cute couple.

"Do you want to dance" Edward asked when he noticed that I was staring at the crowd and I looked back at him and into his green eyes.

"I'm not a very good dancer" I admitted and he just smiled and stood up, brining me up with him.

"Neither am i" he said and I was being pulled towards the crowd of people, he stopped us when we were about half way into the crowd and he took me in his arms and we started moving in time with the music, it felt amazing to be this close to him, my head only reached just below his shoulders but it was perfect. He moved his hands up and down my bare arms and then would hold my waist and it felt like my entire body was on fire. I placed my arms around his neck which caused him to lean down a little so that our foreheads were touching and our eyes locked. His eyes reminded me of the necklace and I wished I had put it one before giving the bag to Emmet.

At some point the music got a little more up beat and he started twirling and spinning me around and it made me gasp and laugh, it was so easy with him, to be happy and I forgot the world around us, we stopped dancing when he had spun me back into his arms and I had landed up with my hand on his chest and looking deep into his eyes. He started leaning down again to kiss me and then it started raining but this time we didn't move away from each other, even as people ran for cover and the music stopped. It was just the two of us and nothing else. His shirt was now completely wet and I could see the muscle through it rather than having to imagine it and couldn't resist the urge to run my hands over his hard stomach, and than suddenly he grabbed my waist and I was being lifted into the air like I weighed nothing to him. I had to grabbed on to his shoulders for support and I was looking down into his eyes as he looked up at me, he lowered me down slowly and I landed on the floor with his hands still on my waist and mine still on his shoulders. He lowered his head again and finally our lips meet, the rain not being able to stop us this time. It was like a wild fire spread through my body and I had never felt more alive than I had in that moment, he pulled me closer to his body and I could feel a sort of hunger start to take over my body as he deepened the kiss, I wound my hands in his hair and pulled at it making him come closer, if that was even possible but as much as I wanted this kiss to last forever it had to end sometime.

I pulled away and tried to catch my breath but I didn't pull away from him and allowed his arms to stay around my body not that I was going to Complain about that

"Bella?" I heard Rose call out to me and I looked around to see her and the others standing on the pavement under cover.

"I guess that's my cue to leave" I said taking a step away from him but he didn't let me go and I smiled up at him "I have to go Edward" I pulled away again but he pulled me back and our lips meet and I melted.

"When can I see you again" his words were rushed and I bit my lip

"Bella!" it was Emmet this time and I didn't need him coming over here to pull me away himself. I took a step away from Edward and then a few more until he couldn't reach out and grab me again.

"Soon!"


	16. Chapter 13

Two days passed and the only thing I had heard from Edward was a text message on the morning after we had kissed in the rain and then later when he apologised for being so quite, but he was busy with something and it was taking up most of his time. I was starting to think that he was blowing me off and that what happened was a one time thing but I just couldn't make myself believe that. For some reason I knew that he wouldn't do that to me. In other news Rose still hadn't gone to the doctor because she said she was feeling much better but I knew there was something wrong with her and the first sign of sickness I was rushing her ass off to the hospital and I wasn't the only one who was worried. Emmet had started hovering over her like a fly and it was starting to irritate her but he didn't notice and then there was Alice and Jasper. I had gone down to the kitchen last night to get a glass of water and found them there talking in hushed tones, at first I thought they just didn't want to wake anyone up and then Jasper leaned in and kissed her and she practically melted in his arms. I rushed up stairs after that as quietly as I could. I still hadn't spoken to either of them about it. I wanted both of them to be happy even if it was with each other but she is one of my best friends and he was my first love, and even though I was over him it was still pretty weird.

"So what are we going to do today" Jasper asked when we were all sitting down to breakfast. We occupied most of our time by either watching tv or sitting outside and talking or swimming. It was starting to get a little boring and they had planned to stay here for an entire month, I didn't know if I could survive till then.

"We could go out on the lake" Emmet suggested, playing with the left over food on his plate "we have the boat just waiting around for us, just begging to be used" he had a point but I don't think that any of us really felt like it at the moment, especially Rose who looked paler than usual.

"I thought this trip was about me and what I wanted to do" I looked at him and he shrugged his shoulders. Rose got up from the table and grabbed our plates so she could take them into the kitchen. "we could hit the town, maybe get some lunch and look at a few boutiques. I saw a few the other night that looked pretty good" I was trying to appeal to both Rose and Alice when I suggested that because the last thing I felt like doing was going shopping for clothes or looking at them all day.

"That sounds fun" Alice said excitedly and I laughed at her. She was always the first one to jump at the mention of shopping. "but what would the guys do all day" she said looking at the two males in the house with a smirk

"Hold the bags of course" I said and they looked shocked and started shacking their heads at us but they didn't have time to respond when a crashing sound come from the kitchen and Emmet was out of his chair faster than lightning, followed by Jasper and then me and Alice. When we got to the kitchen my heart stopped. Rose was lying on the floor with broken plates around her and the coffee that had spilled on the counter surrounding her in a pool of dark liquid. Emmet rushed to her side and picked her up easily taking her out of the kitchen and into the lounge were he set her down on the couch. She still hadn't woken up and she looked so pale she looked dead. I was scared out of my mind.

"Jasper get the car keys" I heard Alice say behind me, having recovered faster then we did "Emmet get her into the car, we need to get her to the hospital"

Not ten minutes later we were pulling up to the entrance and Emmet was carrying his wife into the hospital, I was crying so badly I could hardly see and Jasper had to hold me up so I wouldn't fall over while Alice cried with me. We walked in together and saw a team of people surrounding my best friend and telling her frantic husband to back off but it was like he couldn't see or hear them, there was only Rose. I quickly told Jasper to go calm him down while me and Alice spoke to the nurse who had figured out we were friends with the patient. We answered all her question as best we could and when Emmet was able he answered the rest. We waited for what felt like forever but was really just two hours before a doctor with blonde hair pale skin and blue eyes walked up to us. He had a kind trusting caring face and if I had to guess I would say at least half the nursing staff had a crush on him. He looked to be about thirty and looked like he could be a model and not a doctor.

Emmet stood up when he stopped in front of us, the untouched cup of coffee Jasper had gotten for him still in his hands.

"Mr McCarthy?" he asked looking at Emmet "I'm Dr Cullen,"

"How is she?" Emmet asked looking so worried it hurt but we were all feeling the same way. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to Rose.

"She's fine but her blood pressure was dangerously low and she obtained a head injury from her fall but nothing to serious" he said giving Emmet a reassuring smile "we ran some further tests one your wife, mandatory ones and one of them come back positive" he said and then looked at us, like he was unsure he should go on in front of us "maybe we should talk in private"

"No, what ever you have to say you can say in front of them. Their like family" Emmet said sounding tired but finale.

"Very well" he smiled at us and the turned his attention back to Emmet "I'm not sure if your aware of the fact the your wife is pregnant" he said and Emmet's face went blank.

"That's not possible. We were told she could never fall pregnant" Emmet looked a little lost for words as he ran a hand through his short hair "are you sure"

"I'm quite sure, we had to do an ultra sound to make sure the baby was ok when we got the tests back, your wife is about ten weeks now" he said and Emmet started to looked pale.

"Is the baby fine" he asked and I could hear the fear in his voice. All him and Rose ever wanted was to start a family of their own and now that it was looking like a possibility he was scared and I knew that if anything did happen to the baby Rose would be devastated.

"The baby is perfectly fine now that we have her blood pressure at a more stable rate" Dr Cullen informed him and I could see the relief wash over his face and then relief turned into pure joy.

"Can I see her now" Emmet asked, shifting around on his feet, he was anxious to see her and so was I. I was so worried about her, everyone was and now that we knew she was pregnant I was worried and happy but I should have made her go to the doctor sooner, we all should have including Rose herself and when she was well enough she was going to be getting a lecture.

"You can, she is awake and we have already informed her of the pregnancy" the doctor said and smiled at the soon to be father "congratulations" he said and Emmet beamed at him.

"Can we come as well" Alice asked, looking hopefully at him, he smiled at her kindly and nodded his head. He said we could only stay a few minutes and then we would have to leave. She was still pretty weak and they would be keeping her over night just to make sure everything was ok with both mother and child. We thanked him and then followed him into Rose's room, where we found her sitting up in bed with her hand on her stomach and tears in her eyes as she looked down at her still flat stomach. She was beaming with joy and I felt like crying all over again but not because I was sad or worried this time but because I was happy for my friend.

"Hey baby" Emmet called out to her softly and she looked up at him with a huge smile on her face. I couldn't explain the amount of joy I saw in her eyes. It was pure and so bright.

"We're going to have a baby" she said softly and she opened her arms to him ,wanting a hug and he walked over to her and enveloped her in his arms. They were both crying at this point and I thought it would be a good idea to give them some space so they could talk. We would come back later and see how they were doing. So I pushed the others out the room and turned to the doctor.

"We'll come back later if thats ok" I asked and he informed us that it was fine as long as it was during visiting hours which he then told us would be in another three hours. We said our goodbye and quickly left a note with the nurse to give to Emmet and Rose before we left.

"So what are we going to do now" Jasper asked once we were out of the hospital and walking towards the car. I just shrugged my shoulder and looked at Alice. I was ok with doing anything I just didn't feel like going back to the house at the very second.

"Well I saw this art gallery in town that looked pretty cool" she said looking at us to see if that was ok. Jasper nodded but didn't look that excited about it while I was happy she had made the suggestion. I loved art and how it could have so many different meanings but only the artist knew the truth.

"ok lets get going" I said and hopped into the back seat, letting Alice know that she could ride in front with Jasper. It might be weird for me but they looked like they could make each other happy and if they were happy I was happy.

I looked at my phone quickly but didn't see any new texts from Edward and I sighed. At least I would have the art to look at and maybe that would make me feel better, or at least I hoped it would.


End file.
